<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But I'm A Cheerleader! by CUTI3H0NEY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412279">But I'm A Cheerleader!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CUTI3H0NEY/pseuds/CUTI3H0NEY'>CUTI3H0NEY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Titans (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Arranged Marriage, Bad Boy Jean Kirstein, Bisexual Jean Kirstein, Cheerleader Eren Yeager, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CUTI3H0NEY/pseuds/CUTI3H0NEY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger ha sido expulsado de la academia de baile, y la única forma de seguir haciendo lo que más le gusta es siendo animadora en el club de su instituto, pero tiene dos problemas: el primero, que Annie Leonhart, la chica que le odia, no le dejaría entrar ni en un millón de años; y el segundo, prefiere estar muerto que bailar para  los cabezas huecas del equipo de rugby como Reiner Braun o Jean Kirstein.</p><p>Tras darse por vencido, Reiner se aprovecha de su desesperación y le promete que entrará en el club de animadoras si a cambio le ayuda a que le expulsen del instituto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. CHICK HABIT - APRIL MARCH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta fanfic es mitad en serio, mitad coña. En ella no existe ni el racismo, ni la lgtbfobia ni el machismo porque no me parecía bien que incluso en una fanfic hubiese ese tipo de cosas (si creéis que hay algo ofensivo, decídmelo).<br/>Inspirada en los dibujos de Columbo (ThisUserIsAngry)</p><p> </p><p> <br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tomé asiento en aquel jardín donde se celebraba su boda de igual manera y mirando a la misma persona, mirando a Erwin Smith, el director de mi colegio. Aunque entonces tenía peor cara, todo hay que decirlo. Recuerdo perfectamente lo que ocurrió aquel día, era la primer semana del curso y el bochorno nos había dado una tregua después de una ola de calor. Estaba en su despacho, me habían llamado por megafonía en el descanso. Erwin pasó la mirada por el folio que tenía delante de él, me miró serio y clavó la vista en le nueve jefe de estudios, que por aquel entonces ni siquiera sabíamos su nombre, ni que estaba como una regadera. Carraspeé y me senté recto, atendiendo al director.</p><p>—El club de animadoras nos ha remitido tu solicitud, Eren. Ya debes de saber por qué.</p><p>—Me he dejado el DNI, ¿verdad? Si es que tengo una cabeza... —me palpé los bolsillos en busca de mi cartera, fingiendo no saber el problema.</p><p>—No hagas el payaso, por favor —Erwin se frotó la frente. Era la primera semana de curso y ya le estábamos dando problemas—. A pesar de que me lo hayan pedido explícitamente, no podemos prohibirte unirte al club, según los estatutos debe decidirlo la presidenta mediante una serie de pruebas o con el beneplácito del resto de integrantes que mayor tiempo lleven formando parte del equipo. Eren —yo ya estaba de morros, como es normal—, les he pedido que se lo piensen teniendo en cuenta tu situación, llevas desde muy pequeño recibiendo una excelente formación como bailarín y siempre ha sido un desperdicio que el colegio no contase con un club de baile.</p><p>—Así que bailas, ¿eh? —dijo Hange, le nueve jefe de estudios—. Ya le diré a Levi que en Gimnasia os haga acrosport —y soltó una risa monumental—. Erwin no nos ha presentado, soy Hange Zöe, le nueve jefe de estudios —me tendió la mano— un placer.</p><p>—Igualmente, jefe —se la estreché.</p><p>Yo miré extrañado a Erwin y él movió la cabeza con cansancio.</p><p>—Presentaciones a parte, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, hijo.</p><p>—Ya ha hecho más de lo que debía —hice una media sonrisa—. Gracias de todas formas.</p><p>—No tienes que darlas. Nunca te habías interesado por las animadoras, ¿hay alguna razón en especial? —levantó las cejas.</p><p>—La razón especial es, desde luego. Tiene nombre y apellidos.</p><p>Mentí. Bueno, no del todo porque mi problema sí tenía nombre y apellidos, pero no de la forma en la que lo había dejado caer. Cuando miento se me ponen las orejas rojas, pero por suerte Erwin Smith no lo sabía.</p><p>—Divina juventud —añadió Hange y yo fui decreciendo mi sonrisa—. Las cosas que se hacen por amor. Claro, es normal, están en la edad, esta edad tan complicada….</p><p>Erwin movió la cabeza señalándome la salida y yo le agradecí que me dejase salir de su despacho sin tener que estar mucho más tiempo a le nueve jefe de estudios que tanto me incomodaba.</p><p>En algo no había mentido, el hecho de apuntarme al club de animadoras tenía nombre y apellidos; Annie Leonhart. Y no estaba enamorado de ese hueso ni mucho menos, Annie había sido mi pareja de baile durante dos años pero, como en todas las parejas, hay discusiones. Y no veáis como se las gasta Annie, amigos, porque casi me saca un brazo y acabé cocota abajo en la tarima de la academia de baile. Aquella semana aún tenía algún moratón curándose. Para más inri, fui el expulsado, porque Annie alegó que yo había comenzado la bronca a pesar de que ella me diese semejante paliza y siguió en la academia. Desde entonces, empezamos a odiarnos, a odiarnos de verdad, no el resquemor competitivo que teníamos el uno por el otro, alguna puyita o mirada enfadada al bailar. Nos habíamos perdido el respeto y estábamos dispuestos a cualquier cosa para fastidiar al otro sin importar las consecuencias.</p><p>No podía consentir que mi única forma que poder de seguir bailando me fuese negada. El colegio era el único lugar en el mundo que me quedaba para hacer lo que llevaba haciendo desde que era un canijo, aunque yo había comenzado con ballet. Y sonará raro, sí, porque son las niñas las que normalmente van allí, pero desde que mi madre me vio haciendo el cabra por casa bailando el <em>Lago de los cisnes, </em>que lo ponía a todas horas, no se lo pensó dos veces. Después descubrí el <em> jazz dance </em>porque los bailes de salón me aburrían soberanamente, hasta que acabé como pareja de Annie en baile contemporáneo desde hacía un par de años, incluso ganamos una competición. Eren tampoco nos cuentes tu vida.</p><p>No entendía como con mi curriculum y mis años de experiencia no querían hacerme una prueba. Además, el tipo de bailes que ofrecía el club era lo <em>poms, </em>que básicamente es usar pompones y centrarse en el baile teniendo nociones básicas de ballet y <em>jazz dance.</em></p><p>Si no seguía bailando en alguna parte, mi madre no me dejaría seguir practicándolo cuando acabase el bachillerato. Además, necesitaba una buena excusa porque no sabía que me habían echado de la academia. Si le decía que necesitaba cambiar de aires y me habían escogido como animadora, bueno, no se tomaría tan bien que llevase falda, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas desde que era pequeño. De alguna forma me entendía.</p><p>Me armé de valor y me dirigí hacia las aulas de la última planta, donde se encontraba la sede de la secta de las animadoras, dispuesto a decirle cuatro cosas a la dictadura que estaba imponiendo esa dichosa presidenta que no me dejaba unirme a ellas. Desde luego no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo. Llamé a la puerta y sin esperar contestación, abrí de golpe.</p><p>—Vamos no me jodas.</p><p>Sí, Annie era la presidenta. Podéis imaginaros la cara de pringando que se me quedó, yo que iba todo gallito, pensando encontrarme a una tía bajita y blandengue, no alguien que podía darme de hostias hasta en el carné de identidad.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa, me echas de menos y has venido a por más? —me habló de espaldas, ordenado unas hojas— ¿Te va lo de que te peguen?</p><p>—Annie, no me toques los huevos. Erwin me ha dicho…</p><p>—Erwin dirá misa —me cortó—. Y me has pillado de milagro, venía a archivar las solicitudes y no veo el nombre de ningún machorro aquí —dijo moviendo el fajo de folios que llevaba en la mano mientras con la otra sacaba una carpeta de la estantería metálica.</p><p>—Annie…</p><p>—Ni Annie, ni leches. Me he leído los estatutos del club y no es mixto, si no eres mujer, ni te nos acerques. Esto es como la constitución y el rey, inviolable, ¿o acaso no te gusta el rey, Eren?</p><p>—Mucho —aquella pregunta me descolocó—, a mi me parece dabuti el rey, la constitución y los estatutos, pero no me da la gana no ser animadora porque tú no quieras. ¿No tengo los mismos derechos a una audición que tú?</p><p>—Que pesado eres, hijo mío —puso las solicitudes en la carpeta y la dejó en su sitio—, vete a llorarle a Mikasa. Tú no entras en el club y punto en boca.</p><p>—¡Pues vete un poquito a la mierda!</p><p>Salí de allí dando un portazo tan fuerte como los gritos de Annie maldiciéndome. Bufé y me dirigí hacia la cafetería, me hubiese tomado un copazo si me hubiesen dejado, la verdad.</p><p>Pensé que era mejor así, de todas formas no me apetecía nada tener que bailar para los chicos del club de rugby, que eran todos unos capullos, en especial Reiner Braun y Jean Kirstein, que me habían puteado pero bien durante toda la secundaria. Al pensar en ellos, se me quitaron las ganas de volver al día siguiente para intentar convencer a Annie.</p><p>Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos, saltando, y en una de esas casi me como a uno de mis compañeros de clase.</p><p>—¡Eren, a donde vas con esas prisas, tronco!</p><p>Tronco. Quién usaba tronco en aquellos días si no era Connie Springer, el chaval medio tonto de clase. No me mal interpretéis, dabuti seguía sonando genial, ¿pero tronco? Por favor.</p><p>—Perdóname, voy a la cafetería, Armin y Mikasa me deben de estar esperando.</p><p>—Te acompaño, debo tener a la contraria por allí también.</p><p>La contraria era Sasha Blouse, otra también medio tonta, pero entre dos hacían un ser humano completo.</p><p>—Vienes de arriba, ¿has ido a hacerle una visita al jefe o qué?</p><p>—Sí, me ha llamado Erwin por lo de las extraescolares. Nada, que me había dejado unas cosas sin rellenar, ya sabes cómo soy. Oye, he conocido al jefe de estudios y es más rare que un perro verde, dice que nos va a poner a hacer acrosport.</p><p>—Mejor acroyoga, ¡qué me encanta!</p><p>La cafetería era un hervidero, como siempre. Y como siempre, estaba dividida en dos; los guays y nosotros. La verdad es que prefería estar con el medio lelo de Connie, la tragona de Sasha, el friky de Armin y mi vecina Mikasa vistiendo como la parca antes que estar con las caras de sardina frita del club de rugby.</p><p>—<em>Excuse me</em> —le dijo Connie a Sasha—, <em>can we do acrogoya</em>?</p><p>—A ti sí que te voy a dar acroyoga —y le obligué a sentarse.</p><p>Nos pusimos en una de las mesas redondas de la entrada, era la más pequeña así que estábamos muy apretados. Armin me pasó mi mochila y la coloqué entre las piernas para sacar mi botella de agua.</p><p>—¿Qué os ha dado con el acrogoya? —preguntó Armin levantando un momento la vista de la revista que tenía sobre la mesa.</p><p>—Eren dice que le ha dicho le jefe de estudios que le va a decir al de gimnasia que vamos a hacer la cosa esa.</p><p>—Acrosport —corregí y bebí agua.  </p><p>—¿Has ido a Dirección? —me preguntó enfadado— ¡Ves como te iban a echar la bronca si te metías en lo de las animadoras!</p><p>—¿Animadora? —Sasha empezó a reír— ¡Alucina vecina! ¡Desde luego estarías muy guapo con falda!</p><p>—Pero tronco, a qué te metes a eso, que se te van a ver los huevos con la minifalda.</p><p>—¿Erwin te ha echado la bronca? —me preguntó Mikasa—. Voy a echarle un conjuro.</p><p>—¡No hay que echar ningún conjuro a nadie ni voy a llevar falda! —golpeé a Connie con la botella— Annie es la presidenta y no quiere que el grupo sea mixto, así que tengo que joderme y callarme.</p><p>—Pues nada, tendré que hacerle un muñeco vudú —dijo Mikasa.</p><p>Desde que Mikasa había salido del armario como chica trans, se había convertido en gótica y medio bruja, y andaba maldiciendo a todo el mundo que nos molestaba a mí o Armin. La verdad es que a veces tenía su gracia.</p><p>—A ver, he tenido una súper idea —intervino Connie—. ¿Por qué no hablo con Reiner que son como uña y mierda a ver si la convence?</p><p>Al escuchar ese nombre me dio un escalofrío. Ya me había acordado suficiente de él al pensar que tendría que animarlo en los partidos como para que ahora intercediese por mí.</p><p>—¿Y cómo se supone que vas a hablar con él, eh, calvo? —dije haciendo la burla.</p><p>—Porque estoy en el equipo de rugby, ojos bonitos —me contestó de igual manera.</p><p>Todos le miramos fijamente, muy serios, incluso Sasha dejó de comer por unos instantes. Armin cerró su revista y Mikasa rebuscó en su mochila el agua bendita.</p><p>—Tú te estás quedando conmigo —le agarré del cuello de la camiseta—, y no estoy para coñas, ¿me entiendes?</p><p>—Hablando de los reyes de Roma por la puerta asoman —nos avisó Armin.</p><p>Cuando he nombrado a los guays me refería al sector hetero de nuestro colegio. O bueno, aparentemente hetero, porque cuando llegaban eran como si llevasen incorporado el estribillo de “nosotras no llevamos chándal”. Entre mis archienemigos del equipo de rugby estaba, en primer lugar, Reiner Braun, un chulito musculoso y su lameculos, Porco Galliard, un tío con muy mala leche que iba todo el día con un palo metido en el culo. Después estaba Jean Kirstein, estaba bueno pero era peor que un dolor de muelas, y Bertolt Hoover, no me había hecho nada, pero me caía genuinamente mal por estar pillado de Annie. Había que tener mal gusto. Ah sí, lo de aparentemente hetero ya lo entenderéis, o al menos cuando nombre el rollito que se traían dos chicas amigos de estos mamelucos, pero eso más adelante.</p><p>Miré a Connie enfadado, negando con la cabeza y él se encogió de hombros. Intenté ver el lado positivo de que mi amigo se hubiese unido a aquella panda de alelaos y no lo encontré por ninguna parte. Connie no iba a encajar en ese grupo de engreídos con cerebro de serrín, se lo iban a comer vivo.</p><p>—¡Hola, colegas! —les saludó Connie cuando pasaron a nuestro lado.</p><p>Armin soltó un soplido mirándome y yo preferí ni observar el espectáculo.</p><p>—Perdón, ¿eres? —dijo Porco.</p><p>—Connie, Connie Springer —se dio unas palmadas en el pecho—. Voy a clase con Reiner y Jean y estoy en el equipo de rugby.</p><p>—¿Tú? —se metió Jean riéndose— Pero si eres un tirillas, nos vas a tener calentito el banquillo.</p><p>—De qué vas, Bitter Kas —le defendió Sasha—, con mi Connie menos.  </p><p>—¿Tiene que salir tu pibita a defenderte, Connie? Mal tema, eh. Por cierto… —se apoyó en mi hombro— Hola Mikasa, que me tienes abandonado —levantó las cejas y le sonrió.</p><p>—<em>Gallia est omnis divisa in partes tres</em> —le respondió cerrando los ojos y estirando los brazos hacia nosotros—, <em>quiarum unam incolunt Belgae, aliam Aquitani, tertiam qui…</em></p><p>—Se está haciendo la dura, pero ya caerá. Ves, Eren —me pasó la mano por el otro hombro—, a ti estás cosas no te pasan.</p><p>—No, normalmente las chicas no me recitan la <em>Guerras de las Galias.</em></p><p>—Pero si no está hablando de jedis —dijo Connie.</p><p>Me froté los ojos con cansancio, era lo que me faltaba para acabar el día, rodeado de aquellos ceporros y el Axe chocolate de Jean. Quedaba poco para que terminase el descanso y vi como Armin recogía sus cosas dispuesto a marcharse, ignorando la discusión que llevaban Porco y Sasha y como Mikasa seguía hablando en latín. Me deshice del brazo de Jean, enfadado, no podía más, todo estaba saliendo mal. Me habían expulsado de la academia, no podría bailar como animadora, Connie se iba al club de rugby, Mikasa estaba pinzada… Tenía que irme del colegio, necesitaba un cambio de aires. Noté unos dedos sobre mi hombro nuevamente y los agarré con fuerza.</p><p>—¡Que me dejes co…!</p><p>Era Reiner. Me callé en seco sin soltarle la mano, le miré extrañado porque hacía años que no me dirigía la palabra. Busqué ayuda con la mirada pero, cuando me quise dar cuenta, Armin se había pirado.</p><p>Toda la cafetería nos estaba mirando; Porco y Sasha estaban peleándose por la comida y Jean y Connie estaban a gritos, Mikasa había comenzado a hablar al revés mientras me agarraba de la camiseta. Reiner movió la cabeza hacia la salida y no me quedó más remedio que ir detrás de él a regañadientes. Me pareció muy extraño que me salvase de aquella situación, podría haberse largado sin mí tranquilamente y haberme dejado con el marrón, pero decidió quedarse conmigo después de que Armin me hubiese dejado tirado. Qué pena debía de dar en aquel momento, pensé que Annie le habría contado mi ridículo plan de ser animadora y que me dio hasta en el carné de identidad cuando nos peleamos. O quizá quería cantarme las cuarenta por pelearme con su amiga. Apreté los puños, asustado, rezando porque no quisiera decirme nada y que nada más salir de la cafetería cada uno se fuese por su lado.</p><p>—Ven conmigo —me dijo.</p><p>—Eh… Mejor no, que estoy muy liado, me he dejado una cosa en…</p><p>Me agarró de la muñeca y me arrastró por el pasillo, parecíamos un niño grande y su muñeco por la diferencia de altura que había entre los dos. Si es que parecíamos el punto y la i. Cuando ya habíamos cruzado medio pasillo arrastras, me deje llevar, no podía luchar contra él o, al menos, tenía que pillarle con la guardia baja.</p><p>Nos metimos en un aula vacía que estaba medio a oscuras y me soltó. Le di una patada en la entrepierna, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido y la recibió en las manos al intentar cubrirse.</p><p>—¡Estate quieto, joder!</p><p>—¡Pues déjame en paz! —me agarró de nuevo de la mano—. ¡Ayuda!</p><p>Me cubrió la boca y me empotró contra la puerta. Sí, sé lo que estáis pensando, parece una novela juvenil donde la pringada se enamora del tóxico violento de su clase pero que le pone a mil, así que le da igual que la estampe contra una pared y le grite porque está súper enamorada. No era mi caso, no estaba enamorado, estaba acojonado porque Reiner Braun, un tío que me sacaba dos cabezas y era un armario me estaba tapando la boca y tenía aún más motivos por lo que había ocurrido con anterioridad entre nosotros.</p><p>—Te soltaré si estás callado, ¿estamos?</p><p>Asentí y retiró la mano de mi boca, pero no me soltó.</p><p>—Bueno, pero tranquilito, ¿eh? —le dije en voz baja.</p><p>—Calla —vigilaba el pasillo por las ventanas del aula porque estaba a punto de sonar la sirena.</p><p>—Tío, si es por lo de Annie…</p><p>—He dicho que te calles. Escucha con atención porque como eres medio tonto no quiero repetirlo dos veces. Necesito que me ayudes.</p><p>—Vete un poquito a la mierda —me golpeó contra la puerta—. Así te van a echar seguro. ¿Pero a mí para qué me necesitas? ¿Y por qué no me sueltas?</p><p>—Eren —nunca me había llamado por mi nombre—, si me ayudas yo te daré a cambio lo que quieras.</p><p>—No necesito nada tuyo porque me piro de este colegio. Sudo de ti, de tus colegas y de las normas de los cojones de Erwin, me tenéis todos hasta la punta del…</p><p>—No puedes irte… —tragó saliva— Te necesito.</p><p>—Ay, qué romántico—acerqué la cabeza a él lo más que pude—, ¿por eso me has traído a un cuarto oscuro?</p><p>—Escucha bien, caranchoa, ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer para que te quedes?</p><p>De la misma forma que había pensando en largarme, se me ocurrió como podía quedarme. Porque no vamos a engañarnos, no quería irme y mucho menos darle el disgusto a mi madre de que me habían echado de la academia.</p><p>—Pues ahora que lo dices…. —me humedecí los labios— Si hablases con Annie y le dijeses que me deje ser animadora, no tendría por qué irme…</p><p>Reiner comenzó a reírse y aflojó, yo aproveché para soltarme y darle una torta. Aún así, siguiendo riéndose.</p><p>—¡Y no quiero que nadie se ría de mí por ello! Si no vas a conseguir eso, dame dos hostias y pónselo fácil a Erwin.</p><p>—No quiero ponérselo fácil a Erwin, si no a mi madre —dijo tocándose la mejilla en la que le había dado—. ¿Conoces a mi madre? —negué con la cabeza— Yo conozco a la tuya, tienen mucho en común.</p><p>—Conocerás a Dina, pero ella no es mi madre… —corregí incómodo— Zeke y yo solo somos hermanos de padre.</p><p>—Perdona —se frotó la frente—, es verdad…</p><p>Crucé los brazos incómodo, mucha gente del colegio no sabían que éramos hermanos porque, físicamente, éramos como el agua y el aceite; yo era un morenazo de ojos verdes con cuerpo de escándalo y él… Bueno, era rubio, y con mucho bello corporal. Mi padre se divorció de Dina cuando Zeke aún era pequeño y se volvió a casar con mi madre, siempre le había visto como un primo más que como mi hermano, porque me negaba a querer a un niño tan repelente y perfecto como él.</p><p>—¿Y qué tienen en común ellas dos si puede saberse?</p><p>—Que ambas quieren que Zeke y yo vayamos a la misma universidad deportiva —rodé con los ojos—. Pero yo no quiero ir, no quiero dedicar mi vida al rugby y tengo que darle motivos para que crea que no merezco para estudiar allí.</p><p>—¿Has probado a una cosa que se llama hablar? —le sugerí— ¿En la que se usa la lengua?</p><p>—Si fuese tan fácil no estaría hablando contigo, tolai —frunció el ceño y se sentó sobre una de las mesas—. Si Annie te admite en el club de animadoras, ¿te quedarás y me ayudarás?</p><p>—¿Qué sería lo que tendría que hacer concretamente?</p><p>—Fingir que eres mi novio.</p><p>—Tú te has dado un golpe en la cabeza… —dije riendo.</p><p>Me mordí el pulgar mirándole a los ojos mientras lo meditaba por un segundo, y como lo mío no es pensar, salí corriendo de la clase nada más sonar la sirena. Fingir ser el novio de un chico que me caía como el culo y me había tratado fatal no era mi sueño de adolescente precisamente, prefería tener una relación de verdad con alguien normal. La verdad es que me conformaba con poco y, si lo pensáis, podía haber sacado algo más de él por todo lo que me haría pasar, pero la inteligencia no iba conmigo.</p><p>Volvimos a clase y estuve rumiando la propuesta de Reiner, si la aceptaba, entraría en el club de animadoras directamente, si no… Tendría que cambiarme de colegio y sería un palo hacer tanto papeleo y alejarme de mis amigos.</p><p>Volví a casa solo, estaba cabreado con Connie y Armin, tampoco quería aguantar el rollo gótico de Mikasa por mucho más rato. Me sentía como aquellos adolescentes incomprendidos de las películas con música emo de fondo que regresa a su casa llorando y se tumba en la cama dramáticamente, y es justo lo que hice. Entré a casa llorando, escuché a mi padre y a mi madre hablar y vi, por un momento, a Zeke saliendo con unos cuantos platos de la cocina. Lo que me faltaba. Me tumbé boca bajo y seguí llorando, con los cascos puestos, hasta que mi madre entró a mi habitación y se sentó en mi cama.</p><p>—Hijo, ¿qué te ocurre?</p><p>—Nada, que estoy en la edad.</p><p>—No llores más, Eren—me acarició la cabeza—, seguro que lo que te pasa tiene solución.</p><p>—Sí, la tiene —me incorporé y me limpié los ojos con la manga de la camiseta—, pero no quiero hacerlo.</p><p>—Todos tenemos que hacer cosas que no nos gustan —me dio un beso en la frente—. Antes te relajaba mucho escribir, ¿te acuerdas? Hace unos días encontré tus diarios, están en esa cajita de allí —señaló a la puerta abierta de mi armario.</p><p>—¡Mamá! ¿Los has leído? —dije sonrojándome y a punto de llorar de nuevo.</p><p>Mi madre soltó una carcajada y me dijo que había comprado una libreta nueva por si quería usarla, que estaba dentro de la caja y que la comida estaría en diez minutos. Cuando bajó de nuevo a la cocina, pegué un bote y salté hasta el armario, me puse de puntillas y cogí la caja. Al abrirla, encontré un diario por cada curso escolar, pero no estaban ordenados, fruncí el ceño y me puse colorado de nuevo al saber que mi madre los había tocado. Sostuve el diario que me había comprado y me mordí el labio; necesitaba desahogarme.</p><p>Tenía el móvil con algunos mensajes de Armin y Mikasa, hasta Connie me había enviado unos memes rancios para animarme. De vuelta a casa, habían comenzado a seguirme Reiner y Jean, maldita la gracia que me hacía, también ellos me habían escrito.</p><p>Bloquee el móvil sin contestar a ninguno de ellos y me tumbé en la cama con mi diario nuevo y un bolígrafo con el capuchón mordisqueado.</p><p>
  <em>14 Sep. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Querido diario:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Otro año en el que voy a contarte mis movidas. Y este lo empezamos calentito, iré directo al grano. Voy a ser animadora para el club de rugby a cambio de ser el novio de Reiner Braun. Bueno, fingir que soy el novio de Reiner Braun. Sí, ese Reiner, el que me tiró hace dos años del escenario y me dejó en el hospital. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No soy muy buena describiendo, así que el aspecto de Eren y Reiner en la fanfic sería algo así (ThisUserIsAngry / ColumboDumbo).<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. SK8ER BOY - AVRIL LAVIGNE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miré el reloj y comprobé que aún quedaban unos minutos para que empezase la boda. Al fondo estábamos todos; Armin, Connie, Sasha, Mikasa, Jean, Porco… Solo faltaba él. ¿Dónde se había metido? No había respondido a ninguno de mis mensajes, aunque la noche anterior habíamos estado hablando hasta muy tarde. Exactamente igual que el primer día que comenzamos a salir.</p><p>Reiner Braun me tuvo haciendo una entrevista exhaustiva toda la noche acerca de mis aficiones, gustos, exnovios, toda mi historia como bailarín, etcétera, lo típico que debería saber si “estaba” conmigo, vamos. A Reiner se le veía preocupado en sus mensajes por saber cuántos piercing y dónde los tenía. Casi se me olvida comentaros el pequeño dato de que llevaba las orejas como un colador; tenía tres agujeros en el lóbulo de la izquierda y, en la oreja derecha, una caracola justo encima del lóbulo y uno industrial, que me atravesaba de lado a lado en la parte superior. La verdad es que no sé como Erwin Smith nunca me echó la bronca por llevar las orejas así. Durante el curso se me ocurrió la idea de hacerme uno en la lengua y un septum, ya os contaré, pero mi madre no me daba el visto bueno hasta que fuese mayor de edad.</p><p>Fui a clase sin saber prácticamente nada de él salvo lo justo. Por ejemplo, sabía que le gustaba <em>The Clash </em>porque había subido una historia con una canción del grupo. A él le gustaba el punk y yo quería bailar, no podía ser más obvio.</p><p>Había dormido unas dos o tres horas, tenía una cara horrible y no me había dado tiempo ni de ducharme porque se me habían pegado las sábanas, así que cuando Reiner me vio en aquel estado, quería asesinarme. Aunque no tanto como Mikasa después de que se me hubiera olvidado pasar a recogerla.</p><p>—¿No vas a darme un besito de buenos días?</p><p>Puso cara de asco y me cogió de la mano. Al estar tan dormido, me daba igual el plan suicida de Reiner, en el que fingíamos ser novios para darle un motivo a su madre por el cual no merecía ir a la universidad deportiva, solo necesitaba a alguien que me arrastrase al interior. Tampoco me percaté de que todo el colegio a las ocho de la mañana sabía lo nuestro, y no era muy complicado al ser un centro de 200 alumnos. Porque si una cosa hacía bien Reiner Braun, además de dolerle la cara por ser tan guapo, era ser el centro de atención. Además, que un tío tan bajito como yo con un titán como Reiner también destaca aunque fuésemos unos pringados, y a comienzos de curso no había mucho de qué hablar, así que fuimos la comidilla enseguida.</p><p>Yo jugaba un papel clave en el plan de expulsión de mi novio basado en cuatro puntos; el primero, tenía prohibido salir con alguien hasta que no se hubiese graduado del instituto; el segundo, no podía suspender absolutamente ningún examen; el tercero, cuanto más lejos el alcohol y las drogas, mejor que mejor, y el cuarto y último, pero no menos importante, tenía que permanecer en el club de rugby.</p><p>Conmigo ya había completado la primera parte, y os preguntareis cómo es que Reiner Braun había tenido tan buen gusto y había escogido a un chico tan estupendo como yo para su diabólico plan. La cosa es que no quería que ninguno de sus amigos se enterase, porque le irían con el cuento a su madre, por lo que había hecho una amplia selección de personas que le odiaban pero que el odio no fuese tan mutuo como para que el plan no se fuese al garete. Y allí estaba yo, que era más simple que el mecanismo de un botijo y había aceptado fingir ser su novio a cambio de poder bailar. La verdad es que Reiner Braun era mala persona al haberse aprovechado de mí, pero nos tenía a todos calados perfectamente y conocía mis puntos débiles y mi situación. Creo que si no hubiese aceptado, me hubiera chantajeado con contarle a Zeke que me habían expulsado y hubiera accedido de todas formas.</p><p>No os penséis que él era el único que salía ganando de aquello; yo podía presumir de novio delante de todo el instituto, nadie me iba a molestar más e iba a ser animadora. Vale que era todo mentira, pero se me olvidaba al ver lo bueno que estaba, que uno no es de piedra.</p><p>También os digo, comencé a pensar que mi odio a Reiner solo era de mí hacia él, que él no me había provocado el accidente intencionadamente. Sucedió en una de las representaciones del Festival de Navidad, por aquellos días yo había comenzado a ser la pareja de baile de Annie y éramos los actores principales de la función. En mitad del baile, Reiner y Porco se pelearon porque se habían chocado sin querer. Y yo me metí en medio, como el jueves. Obviamente, acabé fuera del escenario con un chichón y un par de días en observación, sin embargo, durante esos años creí que Reiner me había tirado a propósito y no que había sido un daño colateral al discutir con Porco.</p><p>Estaba demasiado cansado y no había dormido lo suficiente, tendría hasta el final del primer trimestre, en diciembre, para pensar en ello, que era cuando nuestro trato vencía y la situación de Reiner se habría solucionado. Durante aquel día siguió cayéndome como el culo un poquito. Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos de la entrada y apoyé la cabeza en su brazo.</p><p>—Por hoy es suficiente paripé.</p><p>—Es que no he dormido… —le miré desde abajo— He estado toda la noche pensando en ti.</p><p>—Pues a ver si el nuevo de Gimnasia te espabila —dijo levantándose del banco y yo me tumbé donde él había estado sentado—. Eres peor que un crío.</p><p>—¿Te va eso o qué? Porque no me importaría ser tu <em>sugar baby</em>.</p><p>—No, pero a ti te debe ir más lo de ser Anastasia Steele, o no entiendo por qué quieres que todos te demos de palos.</p><p>Me agarró del brazo y me levantó al momento, acabé estampándome contra sus pectorales. Me abrazó rápidamente y me besó la cabeza, yo me quedé más tieso que una estera sin saber qué hacer.</p><p>—Perdóname, es que Annie nos estaba mirando —me dijo al oído—. Ni siquiera ella sabe que es mentira.</p><p>Tampoco me iba a quejar de lo que había sucedido, pero al menos esperaba que Bertolt Hoover y Annie Leonhart supiesen que todo aquello era un paripé, aunque, supongo que Reiner no confiaba en nadie excepto en mí, y si me iba de la lengua, me quedaba sin mis pompones. Lo tenía todo planeado.</p><p>Fuimos al gimnasio cogidos de la mano, yo estaba colorado porque me había besado en la cabeza y prefería ocultarme entre sus pectorales de nuevo. Cuando llegamos, no había nadie todavía.</p><p>—Y ahora actúa normal —me ordenó—, no les diré nada hasta que no sea el descanso.</p><p>—Pues chico, se ha debido de enterar hasta el apuntador a estas horas.</p><p>—¿Tú no les habrás dicho nada a…?</p><p>—No les he dicho nada a mis amigos, pesado —me crucé de brazos—. Pero vamos, ya te digo que no se lo van a tragar —la puerta del gimnasio se abrió y comenzaron a entrar algunos compañeros—. Tampoco tienen a nadie que contárselo.</p><p>Me alejé de Reiner y me coloqué cerca de la puerta para esperar a Mikasa, Armin y Connie. Ni siquiera en Gimnasia, Mikasa iba a quitarse los anillos, las cadenas y los pendientes, pero no la culpo, una es una diva hasta el final. Los últimos en llegar, como siempre, fueron Porco y Jean, y éste empezó a darme la tabarra con que no le había contestado a los mensajes de ayer aún habiendo estado conectado toda la noche.</p><p>—¿Aún sigues enfadado, Eren? —estaba vigilando a Reiner con el rabillo del ojo porque no me fiaba un pelo— ¿Eren? ¡Eren!</p><p>—¿Eh?, sí, sí.</p><p>—¿Pero por qué? —Armin estaba agobiadísimo.</p><p>—Qué te ha hecho ese, que te tiene absorbido —dijo Mikasa—. Igual es un ángel negro como yo… —acurrucó los ojos y le vigiló también.</p><p>—Corta el rollo gótico, ¿quieres? Reiner no me ha hecho nada —le contesté—. Bueno, sí, pero no os lo puedo contar.</p><p>—¿Pero conmigo por qué sigues…?</p><p>Alguien abrió la puerta violentamente y le dio a Armin en la cabeza. Era una persona bajita, minúscula, diminuta, enana, microscópica. Creo que lo habéis pillado, tenías que agachar la cabeza para mirarlo.</p><p>—Las clases de secundaria son en el otro edificio —le dije y todos se echaron a reír.</p><p>Al girarse tuve ante mí un tío con muy mala leche, bastante joven, pero no parecía un alumno. Se quitó la chaquetilla del chándal y pudimos ver lo fuerte que estaba bajo la camiseta de tirantes. Me cagué un poco encima, sinceramente.</p><p>—Tu nombre —me preguntó. No me salían las palabras del susto— ¿Tengo que ir a buscarte la lengua? Porque de gracia vas sobrado.</p><p>—Eren…</p><p>—¿Eren Noséquémás como en tuenti?</p><p>—Eren Jaeger… —me temblaba la voz.</p><p>—Muy bien, Eren Jaeger tráeme un té con leche de la máquina del otro edificio, a ver si así te me aireas un poco. Tú —miró a mi amigo—, el accidentado.</p><p>—Elver —contestó Jean—, de apellido Galinda. Que con el susto que lleva igual no te contesta.</p><p>Todos se rieron mientras examinaba a Armin, que estaba acojonado en una esquina a punto de llorar.</p><p>—Que no Jean, que el Elver es del B, que este es Armin —dijo Connie—. Perdónelo, es que es muy tempano —todos se rieron aún más fuerte.</p><p>Me eché una carrera hasta el edificio de enfrente y rebusqué entre los bolsillos de la chaqueta alguna moneda, nada. Le di una patada a la máquina cabreado y pegué un bufido. Había cabreado a un profesor en su primer día, cojonudo.</p><p>—Eh, que ella no tiene la culpa —era Hange, le jefe de estudios.</p><p>—De las máquinas no se fíe, ¿usted ha visto <em>Terminator</em>? —no esbozó ni una sonrisa—. Lo siento —no me atreví a mirarla—, yo tampoco, el de Gimnasia quiere que le saque un té pero no llevo perras.</p><p>—Pero eso tiene solución, tranquilo —me revolvió el pelo—. Eres Eren, ¿verdad? —asentí—. Al final, ¿estás con las animadoras…? —hurgó entre sus bolsillos y metió una moneda.</p><p>—Sí —pulsé el botón del té con leche—, al final Annie, Annie Leonhart se lo ha pensando mejor.</p><p>—Me alegro —enseguida cayó el vaso y la maquina lo rellenó—. Si estás aquí es porque has enfadado a Levi, ¿qué le has dicho?</p><p>—Pensaba que era un niño de primero… —Hange se moría de la risa.</p><p>—¡Pues con la mala leche que se gasta, te va a tener cruzado todo el curso! —seguía riéndose—. Mira, te voy a decir esto porque me das pena; cuando acabe la clase, pídele perdón y ofrécete a ayudarle a limpiar, a pasar lista, a recoger el material… Lo que sea, pero que vea que eres buen chico —cogí el té y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Ah, dile que es de mi parte —señaló—. Y suerte con la chica.</p><p>—¿Qué chica? —dije incómodo.</p><p>—Con la animadora. Ya he oído a algún alumno comentándolo.</p><p>—Ah, ya… —miré al suelo, ¿por qué no se piraba?— No es una chica, ya se enterará. Tengo que irme, que el de Gimnasia me va a matar —me di la vuelta—. Yo le doy recuerdos.</p><p>Lo sabía, hasta le jefe de estudios sabía lo de Reiner. Al volver a clase me esperaban las risitas y las miraditas de todos, preguntándonos para cuándo la boda y los dos queriendo que nos tragase la tierra.</p><p>Al volver al gimnasio, Jean estaba en la puerta con una cara de sota que para qué. Este también había cabreado al profesor en su primer día, vaya joyita.</p><p>—Hola, feo.</p><p>—¿Tú qué? —le dije— ¿Liándola el primer día?</p><p>—Nada, que me he cambiado el nombre a Jorge Nitales.</p><p>—Mira que eres ceporro. Y Armin, Elver Galinda —me reí—. No tienes remedio, pero mejor que te tenga aquí fuera, así no tengo que verte la cara.</p><p>—Pero si no haces más que mirármela.</p><p>—¿Yo? —levanté las cejas— Alucinas pepinillos. Cambia de camello, chaval.</p><p>—¿Esto es lo que te ha pedido el Jon Nieve? —señaló el vaso y acto seguido le echó un escupitajo— Tira, pues así se lo lleva calentito.</p><p>—Mira que eres cochino —alejé el vaso de mí lo más lejos posible.</p><p>—Ya te gustaría que te escupiese yo a ti —me dijo al oído— Porque… no estás con nadie —me mordió el lóbulo y pegué un respingo— ¿no?</p><p>—Estas marranadas al punto de la mañana, no, eh, Jean —abrí la puerta del gimnasio, estaba todo colorado—. Tú céntrate en Mikasa, que la tienes a punto de caramelo, hazme caso.</p><p>—¡Pero dile que me desbloquee…! ¡Que cuando me habla en latín me pone a mil!</p><p>Primero el beso en el cogote de Reiner y después Jean mordiéndome la oreja. Para que luego Hange dijese que me había pillado de una tía.</p><p>Tenía motivos para odiar a Jean Kirstein. El primer día de instituto, hacía por lo menos cinco años, me robó la toalla mientras nos duchábamos al salir de Gimnasia, y me hizo quedarme en pelotas delante de todos. Si hubiese sucedido aquel curso, le hubiese pegado cuatro gritos pero, en aquellos días, era un niño llorón y me sentó muy mal. Desde entonces, nos llevábamos como el perro y el gato, aunque últimamente había aflojado porque estaba enchochado de Mikasa y no le convenía insultarme delante de ella. Aún así, no le tragaba. Tenía su puntito, había que reconocerlo, el rollito macarra que me había puteado me hacía caer, algún día de debilidad se me había ido la vista… Además, lo de la oreja me había puesto un poco, no os voy a mentir; Jean era un guarro en todos los sentidos y a uno ya le hubiese gustado que le lloviesen los novios. Si Reiner no me iba a corresponder… Borré por un segundo esa idea de mi cabeza, si le “ponía los cuernos” a Reiner a tomar por saco su plan y Annie me metía los pompones por el culo. No, pasaba de movidas, no merecía tanto por un polvo con Jean.</p><p>Le di a Levi el vaso con las manos temblando y me hizo estar pegado a él toda la hora.</p><p>—¡Eren, que este es primo de Mihogarcito! —me gritó Connie mientras daban vueltas al campo y yo me quedé mirando al profesor.</p><p>—Ackerman —aclaró—. Levi Ackerman.</p><p>—Encantado —apreté los labios—. Oiga, siento lo de antes, no debí haber dicho eso. Después me gustaría ayudarle a recoger el material y pasar lista durante todo el mes como compensación —le miré de soslayo—, si le parece bien —suspiró y asintió—.Ah, y otra cosa, ¿al final vamos a hacer acroyoga?</p><p>Levi terminó la clase antes de lo previsto porque no podía aguantar más idioteces en la misma hora. Ya había tenido que echar a Jean y todos estaban muy pesados, en especial Connie, que además Reiner y Porco no hacían más que hablar y Armin se pasó toda la clase llorando por ser “el verga linda”. Todos nos cambiamos de camiseta rápidamente y nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería, teníamos un hambre brutal.</p><p>Después de esperar un rato a que saliesen el resto de clases y se llenase el lugar, Reiner me envió un mensaje para que nos acercásemos a su mesa. Cogí aire y lo solté muy poco a poco, intentando calmarme.</p><p>—Por cierto, que no os lo he dicho, que ya esta mañana como no hemos llegado a la vez… Estoy en el club de animadoras —les anuncié sonriendo.</p><p>—¿De verdad? ¡Cómo le alegro, tronco! —Connie me obligó a chocarle los cinco.</p><p>—¡Yo también estoy en el club! —dijo Sasha emocionada— ¡Y Mikasa en el equipo de rugby!</p><p>—No puedo quitarle el ojo de encima a esa magurriana y ese tragavirotes —sentenció Mikasa—, tengo que ver si el conjuro de las agujas en las rodillas funciona.</p><p>—Me alegro mucho, Eren —me dijo Armin orgulloso—, espero que Annie no te de mucho la matraca.</p><p>—La matraca me la vais a dar vosotros por otra cosa —junté los labios y me crucé de brazos. Reiner me estaba haciendo señas con la cabeza—. Tenemos que ir a la mesa de Jean y compañía.</p><p>—¿A ver a mis compis? ¡Guay del Paraguay! Así Porco y tú hacéis las paces, nena, que no quiere que haya mal rollo. Y tú, Mikasa, te vas integrando…</p><p>—Sí, a ver si Reiner confiesa que también practica la magia negra —Mikasa se levantó— y nos seguimos en Instagram para compartir conjuros.</p><p>Todos nos levantamos de la mesa y nos dirigimos hacia el fondo de la sala. Yo me puse el último, casi no podía ni respirar. Ahora tenía que apechugar, pero me estaba acordando de la mordida de Jean, ¡para una vez que me hacía caso un tío!</p><p>Me metí las manos en los bolsillos y saludamos a los que estaban allí sentados, entre ellos Zeke, mi hermanastro. A poco se me cuaja la sangre. En la mesa estaban también Bertolt Hoover; Jean Kirstein, que no perdió la oportunidad de guiñarle a Mikasa; Porco Galliard; Pieck Finger, la amiga de Porco, una chica muy tranquila con cara de cansada; nuestra amiga del alma, Annie Leonhart y el colega de la vega, Reiner Braun. Me hice paso y me coloqué lo más cerca de Reiner posible.</p><p>—Escuchadme todos, tengo que daros una noticia —dijo poniéndose en pie—. Esto es bastante importante para mí, así que no os riais, por favor. Algunos ya habréis escuchado los rumores esta mañana y… —me cogió de la mano— Eren y yo estamos saliendo.</p><p>Solo pude fijarme en la cara de Jean, que se quedó más blanco que la cera. Pieck dio palmas de alegría y le felicitó, al igual que Bertolt. Porco solo pudo negar con la cabeza y Zeke me miró levantando las cejas y quitándose las gafas. Tras de mí, Mikasa había salido corriendo y Armin la estaba persiguiendo, Connie me dio una palmada en la espalda. Vamos, un caos.</p><p>—Me alegro por ti, Eren —dijo Sasha con una sonrisa tímida—. Por Mikasa no te preocupes, se recuperará. Aunque, estoy bastante sorprendida, la verdad… —miró a Reiner con mala cara.</p><p>Annie se levantó recogiendo sus cosas y le dijo a Porco algo al oído. Al pasar junto a mí me susurró:</p><p>—Esto se pone interesante.</p><p>Me quede mirándola hasta que salió de la cafetería. No podía imaginarme cómo se sentiría Mikasa al soltar la bomba y lo enfadado que estaría Armin. Mandé a Sasha y Connie que los buscasen, que ya nos veríamos a la salida, no quería que ellos me siguiesen viendo mentir.</p><p>—Sentaos, sentaos —Porco dio unos golpes a los asientos—. ¿Y desde hace cuánto estáis juntos?</p><p>—¿Juntos? —le respondió Reiner—. Oficialmente, desde ayer.</p><p>—¿Ayer? —dijo extrañado.</p><p>—Nos liamos en verano —puntualicé y Reiner me apretó la mano.</p><p>—Reiner no estuvo aquí en verano —se metió Jean.</p><p>—A ver, quien dice verano dice…</p><p>—Los primeros días de vacaciones —Reiner acabó la frase—. Después volví a finales de agosto, ¿queréis que os haga un croquis?</p><p>—No es necesario —dijo Zeke—, entonces, ¿puedo llamarte cuñado?</p><p>—Bueno, pero tranquilito, ¿eh? —contesté.</p><p>—Yo me alegro mucho por vosotros, chicos —intervino Pieck—, hacéis muy buena pareja. Pero Reiner, ¿tu madre lo sabe?</p><p>—No, aún no. Dadme unos días.</p><p>—Hablando de madres, Eren —habló Zeke de nuevo—, ¿Carla…?</p><p>—Ni una palabra —hice una cremallera sobre mi boca—. Que tú tienes la lengua muy larga.</p><p>Jean carraspeó y se tocó la oreja mirándome a los ojos. Le esquivé con la mirada y le saqué la lengua. Era lo que me faltaba. Prefería que se dedicase a revolotear alrededor de Mikasa y, al menos, la tuviese distraída lanzándole conjuros. No sé si se recuperaría fácilmente después de enterarse de que el amarre que me echó a los siete años, diez años después, no había dado sus frutos y yo estaba con otra persona. Siempre me lo tomé a broma, como una relación platónica, pero ya no distinguía si Mikasa estaba enamorada de mí o se había ido del enfado por no habérselo contado antes que a los demás.</p><p>La sirena sonó, así que todos recogieron sus cosas y nos encaminamos hacia clase. Porco y Pieck se quedaron algo atrás, nosotros caminamos con Bertolt, y Jean y Zeke se adelantaron, aunque me dedicaron algunas miradas furtivas.</p><p>—No te preocupes por Annie —me susurró.</p><p>—Me preocupa más tu coleguita —dije moviendo los ojos hacia Porco.</p><p>Porco era otro de mis dolores de cabeza. En una lista de alumnos que odidaba del instituto, podría decirse que el primero era Zeke, mi medio hermano y, justo después estaba Porco, con el que había compartido clase durante varios años. Siempre me había estado fastidiando, me quitaba el estuche o me tiraba la mochila a la papelera. Le encantaba fastidiar a los demás. Poco antes de la función en la que Reiner me tiró del escenario, discutí con él y acabamos haciéndole una visita a Erwin. Por suerte, nunca me tomaron por culpable y castigaron a Porco, aunque decidieron cambiarlo de clase cuando pasamos a bachillerato. Desde entonces, se había calmado bastante, como Jean, quizá era que se hacían mayores o que les asustaba la reacción de Zeke si les veían hacerme algo al haberse unido al equipo. A mi ya no me daban ningún miedo, si estaba con Reiner, el único que podía seguir tocándome las narices era Zeke Jaeger.</p><p>Si bien haberme quitado de encima a Porco, me había dado el marrón de tener que lidiar con Armin y Mikasa. No confiaba que se creyesen que estaba pillado por el tío que me hizo aquello y había estado rajando durante un largo tiempo. Pese a que, en aquellos días, estaba bastante raro, nunca antes había discutido con Annie, nunca había querido ocultarle nada grave a mi madre y tampoco les hablaba de los chicos que me gustaban. Quizá se lo tragarían al verme en ese plan. Ni siquiera Armin sabía que durante los primeros años de secundaria había estado por Jean, y ahora me venía con lo de la oreja… Estaba hecho un lío. Era el mayor mentiroso del mundo por no querer enfrentarme a la realidad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Un piercing caracola e industrial son así<br/><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. GIMME WHAT I WANT - MILEY CYRUS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En la boda de Erwin estaba tan nervioso como mi primer día como animadora. Cuando les conté que había abandonado la academia, mi madre se alegró de que pudiese pasar más tiempo con mis compañeros de clase, y Dina ya escuchaba campanas de boda con Annie. Zeke no me quitaba ojo de encima sin parar de reírse.</p><p>La verdad es que, hasta entrado octubre, fueron los mejores días. Erwin nos adjudicó como entrenador a Levi Ackerman, y no podía estar más gracioso cuando le veíamos coger los pompones. Además, Sasha entró en el equipo sin ninguna prueba, aunque Levi la tenía inflada a hacer el pino puente y a abdominales. Las veteranas, Pieck Finger, la amiga de Porco e Historia Reiss, una de las chicas más populares, nos enseñaron lo básico para que pudiéramos comenzar a aprendernos los <em>cheers </em>que se hacían a lo largo del partido. Ente Annie y yo organizamos una coreografía sencilla, con algunas volteretas y pirámides humanas, aunque no quedó del todo bien, porque era bastante difícil ponernos de acuerdo al estar tan peleados. Por no decir que le sentó como una patada que Historia y yo fuésemos las animadoras centrales, pero creo que eso tampoco le gustó a Ymir, la novia de Reiss, que estaba aún más verde que Sasha, pero haría cualquier cosa solo por pasar más rato junto a ella.</p><p>Con Mikasa las cosas se arreglaron rápidamente. Dijo que Reiner era un ángel negro como ella y me había realizado un amarre, anulando el anterior, así que investigaría como deshacerse de él. Armin no se quedó muy convencido y me hizo darle pelos y señales de cómo y cuándo había ocurrido todo. La verdad es que como escritor no tengo pérdida, porque nunca me había inventado semejante historia de amor como la nuestra, con el añadido de que Reiner tenía terminalmente prohibido salir con alguien. Armin, la voz de la razón, me recriminó si me merecía la pena aquello, además de que yo odiaba a sus colegas y si Reiner como primer novio era buena opción. Porque sí, amigos, Reiner era mi primera pareja y le mentí sobre mis ex novios. Es que cuando uno le echa tantas horas al baile es difícil salir con alguien. Aunque no nos vamos a engañar, el baile no tenía la culpa; no había nadie que mereciese mi cuerpo serrano.</p><p>El curso fue avanzando y prácticamente todo el instituto sabía lo mío con Reiner Braun y lo de Historia Reiss con aquella Ymir. Éramos la comidilla. Tan rápido se enteraron los alumnos, lo hizo Karina Braun, su madre, que me había declarado enemigo y en busca y captura por la Republica Independiente de su Casa. Después de un mes la cosa aflojó, pero tenía un cabreo de tres mil pares de narices con su hijo.</p><p>Comenzamos a entrar en materia, aunque lo que se dice él y yo, no. No pasamos de algunos abrazos y cogernos de la mano, a veces me susurraba cosas al oído o me pedía que me riese. Siempre que le lanzaba alguna ficha, evitaba contestarla. Reiner me tenía a pan y agua desde aquel beso en la cabeza, me conformaba con recordar cuando Jean me mordió la oreja. Desde aquel día, Kirstein no me hacía ni caso por mucho que le sacase la lengua.</p><p>Cuando doña Karina me levantó el veto, Reiner me llevó a su casa para estudiar. Sí, se lo que estáis pensando, y precisamente eso es lo que queríamos que pensase su madre también. No solo Reiner me había elegido por mi físico despampanante, también porque mis notas eran un asco, era un marginado, Porco se reía de mí y hasta Jean que era más simple que una ameba lograba sacarme de quicio. Haberme peleado con Annie Leonhart, que era tan amiga de la familia, no ayudaba y con suerte Dina metería algo de mierda porque me tenía tanto cariño como yo a su hijo.</p><p>—¡Así que tú eres Eren! —dijo su madre con una sonrisa forzada al entrar al rellano—. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.</p><p>—Lo mismo digo.</p><p>—Mi Reiner me ha hablado mucho de ti, que si Eren esto, que si Eren lo otro…</p><p>—Mamá —le cortó.</p><p>—¡Pero si es verdad! Aunque no te imaginaba así, pensaba que serías…</p><p>—¿Menos guapo? —contesté— ¿Con ojos que no fueran dos luceros? No puedo competir con la casa, pero… —me agarré al brazo de Reiner y éste me miró de mala gana.</p><p>Subimos a su habitación y su madre nos obligó a dejar la puerta abierta. Toda la casa olía a comida y las habitaciones estaban muy calientes. Tenían ventanas muy grandes por las que entraba todo el sol, demasiado para mi gusto. Todo era de un color blanco puro, exceptuando algunos de los cuadros que había en los pasillos y en la escalera de acceso a los cuartos. La habitación de Reiner no era nada del otro mundo; una cama, un escritorio, un armario de cuarto puertas, colonia fuerte en la cómoda y un par de posters que se caían. Al menos era limpio, o su madre lo era, aunque conociéndola no creo que le permitiese tener algo fuera de su sitio, sinceramente.</p><p>—¿Y qué me vas a enseñar, profesor? —le abracé por detrás— ¿Unas lecciones de anatomía?</p><p>Reiner se deshizo de mí y me senté en el borde de la cama.</p><p>—Aunque teniendo examen de Matemáticas, mejor unos senos —tiré de su camiseta hacia abajo.</p><p>—Deja de hacer el tonto, cenutrio. Vamos con Historia Contemporánea.</p><p>—¡Qué cosas más bonitas me dices…! —me dejé caer hacia detrás.</p><p>Reiner también se sentó en la cama y me hizo colocarme delante de él, rodeándome con sus piernas. Conocía el plan a la perfección; tendríamos que mantenernos así hasta que su madre nos interrumpiese y, a mí de tenerlo tan cerca y en esa posición, me entraban los calores. Reiner era el doble que yo, me sujetaba el libro y lo leíamos en voz alta, de vez en cuando nos mirábamos, pero me retiraba la mirada enseguida.</p><p>—<em>El emperador</em> —Reiner se acercó a mí y me leyó prácticamente en la oreja—, <em>que estaba ocupado en la Guerra Uzkok, se apresuró a formar un ejército para detener a los bohemios y sus aliados </em>—yo estaba esperando a que me mordiese la oreja como Jean en cualquier momento y me distraje—. Te toca, Eren.</p><p>—¿Eh? Ya, ya. —tragué saliva—. <em>El emperador, que estaba ocupado</em>…</p><p>—Acabo de leer ese párrafo. Vamos a dejarlo por un rato —cerró el libro y lo lanzó al borde de la cama.</p><p>Reiner se dejó caer sobre el cabecero, suspirando. Yo me tumbé sobre él y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho.</p><p>—¿Estás cansado por los entrenamientos? —me preguntó— ¿Levi es muy duro?</p><p>—No, Levi lo hace bien. Estoy cansado de otra cosa. Es por Annie —bufé—, que no me deja vivir.</p><p>—¿Quieres que hable con ella?</p><p>—No sé si servirá de mucho, pero te lo agradecería. Todas la apoyan porque es la presidenta, no tenía ni idea que se había salido del club de animadoras cuando la admitieron en mi academia… —cogí de la mano a Reiner y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos. Normalmente no dejaba que hiciese aquello, pero entonces se le veía muy relajado al no estar con la mirada sus amigos sobre nosotros—. La verdad es que se le da muy bien, desde luego sabe cómo llevar un equipo.</p><p>—¿Por qué discutisteis? ¿Tan grave fue la cosa para que no os perdonéis?</p><p>—No hay un por qué realmente. Nunca nos hemos tragado y somos muy competitivos, ya está. Somos polos opuestos.</p><p>—Ya sabes lo que dicen, los opuestos se atraen.</p><p>—Entonces yo te debo de poner mogollón —dije riéndome—. Por cierto —cambié de tema rápido porque no quería sonrojarme—, ¿tú te llevas bien con Historia Reiss?</p><p>—Sí, ¿por?</p><p>—Hoy la he oído llorar cuando salía del baño, Ymir estaba muy enfadada. Y habían dicho tu nombre —me incorporé y lo miré de frente. A solas era la única forma de que me dijese la verdad.</p><p>—Ya —chasqueó con la lengua—, por eso estabas tan raro.</p><p>—¿A qué estás jugando, Reiner?</p><p>—¿Quieres jugar, Eren Jaeger? —me agarró de la camiseta y tiró hacia él— ¿De verdad quieres?</p><p>—Como lo hayas hecho algo a Historia…</p><p>—¿Y a ti qué, eh? ¿Sois amiguitos ahora?</p><p>—No metas a nadie más en tu mierda,  por favor, es una buena chica.</p><p>—Ah, ya, entonces es ella quien te gusta —hizo una media sonrisa—. Qué básico eres.</p><p>—Historia no me gusta —fruncí el ceño confundido—, ¡ella es mi compañera!</p><p>—Hay alguien que te gusta, Eren —le temblaban las manos—. Pero no logro saber quién es… Y no quiero que eso me joda el plan. Porque si… si fuese yo —ya no podía ni sostenerme la mirada—, al menos no tendría que preocuparme.</p><p>—¿Tú? —le cogí la mano por la que me estaba agarrando. No pensaba acobardarme como hacía él— No tengo tan mal gusto.</p><p>—¿Mal gusto? —se envalentonó— ¿Acaso me has probado?</p><p>Reiner se lanzó a besarme pero, al moverme, me besó en la comisura de los labios. Me quedé petrificado, no entendía lo que acababa de pasar ni por qué Reiner se había enfadado y me había dicho aquellas cosas. Le di una torta y su cara quedó vuelta hacia la izquierda, se quejó de dolor. Le agarré de los hombros estampándolo contra la pared. La verdad es que no sé de dónde saqué tantas fuerzas.</p><p>—Ni te atrevas —murmuré—. Que lo de fingir ser novios te está yendo de las manos, no tienes que ponerte celoso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. HOPLESSLY DEVOTED TO YOU - OLIVIA NEWTON JOHN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me levanté nervioso de mi asiento y busqué mi teléfono móvil. Ya le había llamado dos veces, me estaba tentando una tercera, ¿dónde se había metido? Me mordí el pulgar con ansia y caminé hasta donde estaba Armin. Él me dijo que me calmase y me volviese a sentar, y eso hice. Erwin Smith también estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, le temblaban las manos tanto o más como aquel día que me hizo volver a su despacho.</p><p>Reiner y yo se la habíamos pegado a Willy Tybur, el melenas que nos daba clase de Historia Contemporánea y teníamos intención de hacerlo con Dot Pyxis, el abuelete que nos enseñaba Matemáticas, por lo que pensaba que Erwin Smith, nos había pillado. El plan consistía en que yo, que era un zote, hacía el examen de Reiner para que suspendiese y él, que era don perfecto, hacía el mío para que aprobase, pero se le fue la mano y me sacó un ocho. Con el mío sacó un cuatro y medio, ni tal mal, aunque en su casa lo despellejaron. De sacar un aprobado justo a notable alto cantaba bastante, mira que se lo dije, pero por un oído le entró y por el otro le salió.</p><p>—Bueno, Eren —dijo el director—, me gustaría felicitarte en primer lugar por haber sido escogido como el bailarín principal de las animadoras para los futuros partidos.</p><p>—Gracias, señor —me senté con las espalda recta.</p><p>—Y por tu notable en el último examen —puntualizó Hange Zöe—. Tus calificaciones han mejorado mucho este curso.</p><p>—Sí —fijé la mirada en el suelo—, me estoy esforzando bastante.</p><p>—Lo bueno se pega…</p><p>—¿Perdón? —la levanté al momento.</p><p>—Claro, quiero decir, ¡estás todo el día con Annie Leonhart! —Hange se río. Incluso Reiner envidiaba sus notas—. ¡Tus padres deben de estar contentos!</p><p>—No sé a lo que se refiere, yo no soy el novio de Annie. No me han hecho venir para felicitarme —fruncí el ceño—, ¿cierto?</p><p>—No —Erwin entrelazó sus manos y las puso sobre la mesa—. No voy a andarme con paños calientes; han acusado de algo muy grave a Levi, el profesor de Gimnasia, y tú —me señaló— estás involucrado.</p><p>—¿Yo? —ya me estaba agobiando— Pero si a mí no me ha hecho nada…</p><p>—Tienes que responder a una serie de preguntas —dijo Hange—, ¿de acuerdo? —asentí—. ¿Qué trato has recibido por parte de Levi Ackerman desde que comenzó el curso?</p><p>—Mmm… ¿normal? —ladeé la cabeza— Bueno, a veces me hace ir a cogerle un té o que pase lista si él está muy cansado, pero es porque el primer día de clase no me porté bien con él —aclaré—. Es muy buen profesor, nunca nos ha…</p><p>—Limítate a responder, Eren. ¿Alguna vez se ha dado a entender que el profesor Levi Ackerman tiene tratos de favor sobre ti?</p><p>—Pues para tener trato de favor es al que más flexiones le hace hacer —me crucé de brazos—. No, nunca he oído nada parecido —no me gustaba nada como se estaba poniendo la cosa—. De hecho, soy de los que peor nota tienen en Gimnasia este año…</p><p>Y solo porque me quedé dormido el día que había examen escrito. Llegué cinco minutos tarde y Levi no me dejó entrar. Incluso Jean aprobó con nota.</p><p>—Eren, ¿alguna vez el profesor Levi Ackerman se te ha insinuado?</p><p>—¿Insinuado? —tragué saliva— ¿Cómo insinuado?</p><p>—Insinuarte que si no hacías algo te suspendería, o que a cambio de hacer algo sacarías mejor nota —Hange no se atrevía a mirarme.</p><p>—No, aunque yo le pedí pasar lista voluntariamente por haberle tratado mal el primer día.</p><p>—Creo que es suficiente, Hange —le ordenó Erwin— el chico dice la verdad.</p><p>—No hemos terminado —le contestó— Eren, ¿tienes una relación cordial con el profesor Levi Ackerman?</p><p>—Sí —el director levantó sus gruesas cejas con susto—. No se lo digan, pero me está empezando a caer bien. Como profesor me refiero —tan rápido las subió, las bajó, y se frotó la frente—, no para tomarme unas cañas…</p><p>—Eren, a Levi de tener favoritismo contigo.</p><p>Me reí. Me salió solo. Comencé a reírme como un loco mientras me cubría la cara y me encorvaba hacia delante. Aquello no me podía estar pasando a mí. Me habían expulsado de la academia de baile, me dirigía como animadora la chica que me odiaba, mi novio era una fachada y con el que me ponía no podía estar, y ahora esto. Acusado de ser el pelota de un profesor, al menos habían tenido la decencia de endosarme al más guapo.</p><p>—¡Eren Jaeger! ¿Crees que es motivo de risa? —seguía riéndome—. Tienes un parte por cachondeo, ¡Eren!</p><p>—Eren, nos ha llegado a lo largo del mes una serie de anónimos a Dirección —al oír la voz roca de Erwin fui calmándome poco a poco— de que hay un mejor trato hacia ti que el resto de alumnos y de que estarían manipulando tus notas, de ahí también el notable de matemáticas o tu puesto en el club.</p><p>—¡Eren Jaeger! —Hange golpeó la mesa. Se me cortó la risa de golpe, pero tenía la cara muy roja.</p><p>—Esto es muy serio Eren, la AMPA podría hacer que lo despidan —puntualizó el director—. Comprendemos que al ser tu entrenador tengáis una relación más cercana y al ser el último año de bachillerato estés estudiando más para entrar en una buena universidad. El muchacho ha dejado claro que no ocurre nada —miró con enfado a Hange.</p><p>—Señor —me aguanté la risa de nuevo—, el profesor Levi no tiene ningún tipo de favoritismo hacia mí, se lo prometo. Siempre se ha portado como los demás, aunque quizá me exija más porque espera lo mejor de mí al ser el bailarín principal. No sé quién les habrá contado esta historia, pero miente. ¿De verdad creen que podría estar involucrado así?</p><p>—No, no lo creemos.</p><p>—Caso cerrado —sentencié.</p><p>—No —dijo Hange—. Lo que nos ha llegado es la versión de un alumno en la que Levi —miró a Erwin y carraspeó— y él estaban a solas en el Gimnasio durante el recreo. Una historia así debe investigada y aportar pruebas por ambas partes de que no se hizo tal cosa.</p><p>Me agaché y me remangué el pantalón de chándal, luego me puse de pie—.</p><p>—Me he caído jugando al fútbol y Levi se ha empeñado en curármelo porque, al parecer, lo llevo bastante feo. Me habrán visto cojear al entrar, pues era por esto —Erwin asintió—Levi… ¿sabe de qué lo han acusado?</p><p>Las puertas se abrieron de golpe dramáticamente y yo me pegué un susto de muerte.</p><p>—Por supuesto que lo sé —Levi cogió una de las sillas del despacho y me hizo una señal para que me sentase en mi sitio, él hizo lo mismo.</p><p>—Lamento mucho haberle metido en este lío —me disculpé sin tener la culpa, pero en aquel momento estaba volviéndome loco.</p><p>—No tienes que pedir perdón. Erwin, te lo dije. Te lo dije. Le has hecho pasar un mal rato al chico teniendo un testimonio de mierda de un anónimo que ni siquiera tiene huevos de dar la cara.</p><p>—Levi…</p><p>—¿Qué? Ni te imaginas como nos sentimos Eren y yo ahora mismo. Te dije que no metieras al chico en todo esto…</p><p>—Os pido perdón a ambos. De corazón —El director entrelazó las manos de nuevo.</p><p>—Es mi novio quien me ha estado ayudando a estudiar para sacar buenas notas —me froté la frente—. Ustedes dos deben de ser los dos únicos en todo centro que no saben que estoy con Reiner Braun —Hange no sabía ni dónde meterse— y por eso me va mejor en todo.</p><p>—¿Reiner Braun? ¿Del equipo de rugby? Nosotros creímos que entraste como animadora por Annie y…</p><p>—¿Y como ella no me quería me camelé a Levi para tener la mejor posición, eh? —le contesté al director.</p><p>—Modera ese tono, chico —me advirtió Levi.</p><p>—En caso de haber conocido tu relación con Reiner y que te estaba ayudando tanto, esta reunión no se hubiese llevado a cabo nunca, Eren. Siempre has sido muy mal estudiante, pero nunca es mala hora para ponerse a estudiar. Sobre Reiner se nos informó de que mantenía una relación de otro tipo.</p><p>—¿De otro tipo? —les miré extrañado— Su madre no me ve con buenos ojos, pero…</p><p>—Eso, deberá contártelo a ti, lo siento—carraspeó—. No nos corresponde.</p><p>—De acuerdo. Lo entiendo. Permítanme decirles que si quieren culpables de todo esto, búsquenlos en el equipo de rugby. Hay gente que no está contenta de verme como animadora y no les gusta Levi, así que matan dos pájaros de un tiro con todo esto.</p><p>—Esa es una acusación grave, Eren.</p><p>—Al menos yo la digo dando la cara —me crucé de brazos—. Si usted ha aceptado tal testimonio, reflexione sobre lo que he dicho. Con su permiso —me incorporé—. Además, usted conoce a ciertas personas que llevan molestándome durante años y son lo suficientemente cobardes como para hacer esto.</p><p>—Tendremos en cuenta tu declaración —me aseguró—. Te pedimos por favor que este asunto no salga de este despacho bajo ningún concepto pero, debías saberlo, porque si ha llegado hasta dirección puede que haya algún rumor.</p><p>—No diré nada —recalcé dirigiéndome hacia la puerta—. Profesor —Levi se giró—, si hoy no tenemos entrenamiento, lo entenderé. Todo ha sido por mi culpa —estaba a punto de llorar—, siento mucho haberle metido en este lío.</p><p>Cerré y me quedé llorando en la puerta, acurrado. No podía creerme que hubiesen dicho semejante cosa, pero me preguntaba quién nos odiaba tanto a Levi y a mí como para decir que estaba sacándome el curso por favoritismo. La idea era que Reiner se metiese en problemas, no yo. Tenía que haber sido alguien del club de rugby, pero no me atrevía a pensar en nadie en concreto. La verdad es que ni Jean, ni Zeke, ni Porco les caía en gracia a Levi precisamente, pero, ¿hasta tal punto? Supongo que les parecería gracioso.</p><p>Levi y Hange estuvieron discutiendo bastante tiempo, él le recriminó cómo había sido capaz de hacer llamar al chico, con una historia falsa que se olía a leguas que iba a hacer daño. Hange le gritó que trataba a Levi como cualquier profesor, que no tenía tratos especiales. Si hubiese sido otro profesor no hubieses hecho lo mismo, le recriminó.</p><p>Después, Hange Zöe se marchó, me dijo que me fuese a clase pero me negué a moverme de allí, tampoco hizo nada porque me levantase. Había tenido un día duro por mi culpa. Me quedé en la puerta de dirección escuchando a Erwin Smith y Levi Ackerman hablar, no me veía con fuerzas de ir a clase.</p><p>—Te habrás quedado a gusto con el numerito.</p><p>—Como director, tenía que asegurarme. Si había algo, había que cortarlo de raíz, quiero que a todo el mundo se le trate por igual en este colegio.</p><p>—¿Me estás castigando por del otro día, verdad? —a Levi le temblaba la voz—. Porque te dije que ya estaba enamorado de alguien.</p><p>—Levi, no es momento ni lugar —Erwin bajó la voz.</p><p>—Has dicho que quieres que a todos se les trate por igual en este colegio, entonces, ¿ligas con todos los profesores o qué? Para lo que te conviene no es momento ni lugar. Para invitarme a cenar sí es momento y lugar, para tontear conmigo sí es momento y lugar, para…</p><p>—¡Cállate! —hubo un silencio, pegué un bote en el suelo—. Cállate… No lo pensé fríamente, me dejé llevar por Hange. Sabes perfectamente que un asunto de este tipo te podría haber metido en un lío, una queja de la AMPA y estás fuera. Yo me preocupo por el profesorado y mis alumnos.</p><p>—¿Y yo no? ¿Me estás acusando de que yo no? —soltó todo el aire— Ni te imaginas lo que me preocupan esas crías, la única ilusión que tengo de venir aquí cada día es lo agradecidas que son, ver lo felices que son al verles bailar, lo mucho que aprenden con Eren y el respeto que le tienen —aquello me hizo sonreír un poco—. Y ni él ni yo nos merecemos algo así, sabes perfectamente que hay chicos que le han estado fastidiando toda la secundaria. Le ha costado mucho abrirse al grupo y con Annie Leonhart no se lleva del todo bien, me preocupa mucho que no logre integrarse del todo. Además, has metido la pata con lo de Braun.</p><p>—Ya lo sé.</p><p>—Ya lo sabes. ¿Pero qué coño te pasa, eh? —Levi hablaba muy alto— Si su madre se entera que hemos ido aireando que va a casarse cuando acabe el curso, la hemos cagado, Erwin.</p><p>—¡Ya lo sé! Deja de hablarme así, ¿quieres? —cuando Erwin gritaba me asustaba muchísimo— ¿Y qué es eso de que tú único motivo para venir aquí son tus alumnas? ¿Me lo estás diciendo enserio?</p><p>—¡Y tú, Erwin, y tú! ¡Joder, que ya no sé ni cómo decírtelo! Que la persona de la que estoy enamorado eres tú. No, déjame acabar. Deja de preocuparte del puto colegio y si quieres estar conmigo dímelo, porque si hubiese sido por otro profesor no hubieras hecho todo esto, se habría convocado al Claustro y ya está. Así que deja de comportante como uno de tus alumnos y di las cosas claras.</p><p>—Por supuesto que quiero estar contigo.</p><p>La conversación se cortó de golpe. El corazón de mi iba a mil. ¿Reiner se iba a casar? ¿Me había utilizado para no casarse? Y además, ¡¿Erwin Smith y Levi Ackerman habían tonteado, cenado y estaban enamorados?! Seguían sin hablar, y había escuchado como se habían movido unos papeles de la mesa y se había caído algo. Me fui pitando de allí hecho un lío y acabé vomitando en el baño por los nervios.</p><p>Me fui a casa sin avisar a nadie, no podía ni si quiera pensar. Después de que Reiner me intentase besar, no habíamos hablado de ello. Nos limitábamos a cogernos la mano y me daba órdenes de cómo actuar mediante mensajes. Descubrir que me había usado para no casarse era la gota que había colmado el vaso. Ahora entendía las miradas de Porco y el comentario de Pieck, todos los sabían excepto yo, me había usado para aquello y no para ser expulsado.</p><p>Me tumbé en la cama y comencé a llorar, no sé por qué. No entendía porque no quería que Reiner no se casase, estábamos fingiendo ser novios, no teníamos nada. Pero había intentado besarme y estaba preocupado de que me gustase Historia. Levanté la cabeza de golpe. Eso era, Historia, Historia Reiss era su prometida. Por eso Ymir llevaba aquel cabreo del quince y lo habían nombrado, por eso estaba tan triste. Por eso me trataba tan bien y me ofreció como segundo bailarín principal.</p><p>Sentí que el corazón me iba a estallar, Reiner tenía prohibido tener pareja porque estaba prometido Historia y necesitaba liarla para que el enlace se rompiese cuanto antes, antes de que en enero ella cumpliese los dieciocho y no llegase a más.</p><p>Mi móvil no paraba de vibrar, tenía algunos mensajes de Armin y Mikasa, y uno de Reiner preguntado dónde narices me había metido. Le contesté de malas maneras que a él no le importaba y lo bloqueé. A Armin sí le respondí y le dije que teníamos que quedar por la tarde, no iría al entrenamiento, sería demasiado incómodo después de lo que había ocurrido con Levi y la conversación que había escuchado.</p><p>Concretamos a las seis en un garito cerca de donde vivíamos Mikasa y yo, Armin tenía un buen trecho pero no le importó.</p><p>Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me desahogué en mi diario. Me mosqueó mucho no encontrar los diarios ordenados por cursos, pero volví a no darle importancia sabiendo lo desordenado que era y con la urgencia que acudía al cuaderno en busca de consuelo. Apenas había escrito nada por si alguien lo encontraba y descubría la verdad, pero ya no me importaba. Lo escribí todo, incluso cuando Jean me mordió.</p><p>Mi madre llegó pronto a casa y me encontró en la ducha, le dije que había vomitado y me obligó a tomarme la temperatura y tumbarme en el sofá con la manta. Apenas comí, tenía el estómago demasiado revuelto. Se quedó conmigo toda la tarde, vimos un culebrón que ella tenía empezado mientras me acariciaba la cabeza y me llenaba el pelo de trenzas.</p><p>—Mamá, tengo novio. Pero no es tan estupendo como el de la serie.</p><p>—Ah, entonces era eso por lo que estabas tan alterado —dijo sonriendo—. ¿Lo de la tripa también es por él? —asentí.</p><p>—Y me he peleado con Annie —le confesé.</p><p>—¡Siempre estáis como el perro y el gato! Tenéis que pediros perdón cuanto antes.</p><p>—Esta vez no sé si podré arreglarlo.</p><p>—¿Por eso no quieres volver a la academia?</p><p>—No, no es por eso. Si no quisiera verla, no estaría con las animadoras.</p><p>—¿Por qué te hiciste animadora? ¿Por eso chico? —asentí de nuevo— Entonces es que te gusta de verdad.</p><p>—No es para tanto —refunfuñé.</p><p>Mi madre me dio un beso en el pelo, al igual que había hecho Reiner aquel día. Me quedé dormido hasta prácticamente la hora de irme. Mi madre se había ido a comprar, así que le dejé una nota en la nevera diciéndole que necesitaba airearme y me acerqué al bar donde habíamos quedado.</p><p>Mikasa, Armin y yo ya no éramos lo que éramos. Desde que salía con Reiner, me pasaba casi todos los recreos aguantando las conversaciones de Annie y Pieck, las puyas de Porco y las caras de Jean. Me aburría soberanamente, prefería no hablar cuando Zeke se pasaba por ahí para que nada saliera en mi contra. Simplemente me sentaba entre las piernas de Reiner y me acurrucaba, o nos sentábamos juntos cuchicheándome alguna tontería sobre las clases. Tenía que conformarme con mirar de lejos a mis amigos o, como mucho, hablar con ellos durante la Gimnasia, aunque enseguida Levi me abroncaba y en el resto de clases no contestaban ni a mis notas ni mis mensajes.</p><p>Cuando llegué, Armin y Mikasa ya estaban, me habían pedido un cortado y todo. Me lo bebí de golpe nada más sentarme.</p><p>—¿Qué te ha pasado esta mañana? —me preguntó ella.</p><p>—He vomitado y me he venido a casa. Pero ya estoy mejor.</p><p>—¿Y eso? ¿Ha pasado algo con Reiner?</p><p>—Sí —arrugué los labios— Reiner… —me aclaré la voz— A ver, es que Reiner va a casarse.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! —dijo asustado Armin— ¿Cuándo?</p><p>—Me he enterado de casualidad, él no se ha atrevido a decírmelo. Y se supone que a final de curso.</p><p>—¿Pero con quién se va a casar? —Armin bajó el tono de voz— Si todavía está en el instituto.</p><p>—Con Historia Reiss —vocalicé y Mikasa se cubrió la boca del susto—. Y eso no es todo. Ahora vengo a contaros lo mejor, así que agarraros —ella me cogió de la mano— Os he estado mintiendo desde el mes pasado. No he estado quedando con vosotros porque los entrenamientos me tenían reventado pero, no quería involucraros en esto. Ya no puedo más, no puedo seguir mintiéndoos. Tenéis que saberlo —tragué saliva—. Reiner quiere le expulsen del instituto para que su madre no lo lleve a una universidad deportiva cuando acabe ese curso, como a la que quieren mandar a Zeke, y una de las cosas que más le cabreaba a su madre era que Reiner saliese con alguien. Así que me pidió que fingiese salir con él para darle motivos para que no le llevase… —no podía ni mirarles a la cara— Lo que yo no sabía es porque estaba prometido.</p><p>—¿Habéis estado fingiendo todo este tiempo…? —Armin estaba muy decepcionado.</p><p>—Claro, por eso Annie te dejó entrar —Mikasa me retiró la mano muy despacio— y no dijo nada cuando te escogieron como bailarín principal… Eren…</p><p>—Sí, lo hice a cambio de eso y de que Porco y nadie del curso se riese de mí —me limité a contestar con la mirada clavada en la mesa—. Pero Reiner me ha mentido sobre para qué me quería realmente. Ha pasado un mes y no ha hecho nada más de lo que tenía planeado.</p><p>—Y tú nos has estado mintiendo a nosotros también —Armin estaba muy enfadado—. Me parecías demasiado idiota como para salir con alguien que hizo que te ingresaran en el hospital pero ahora creo que eres gilipollas por hacer eso.</p><p>—Yo opino lo mismo que Armin —Mikasa quería llorar—. O le cuentas todo tú a Annie, o lo haré yo. Hablaré con Levi para que te haga una prueba entre tú y Annie para ver quien merece ser la bailarina principal. No es justo que estés en el equipo.</p><p>—La veteranas son quienes deciden —dije con rabia.</p><p>—Levi es el entrenador y Annie la presidenta. Ni siquiera una persona tan mentirosa debería formar parte de un club, así que da gracias con que no les cuenta la verdad a todas.</p><p>Mikasa Ackerman se levantó llorando y salió del bar corriendo. Armin Arlert, sin despedirse, fue tras ella. Les vi cruzar la calle a través del cristal y como ella le dio un manotazo a Armin.</p><p>Cansado, me acerqué a la barra y pedí una cerveza, gracias a Dios no me pidieron el carné. Tras esa cerveza cayeron otra más dos más, apenas había comido, y lo único que llevaba en el cuerpo era el cortado. La verdad es que me pusieron las orejas calientes y algo más, el alcohol me subía muy rápido.</p><p>Había pasado más de una hora desde que mis amigos se habían marchado. Me acerqué al parque más cercano y me dejé caer en banco. Tenía frío, cerré los ojos y pensé en desbloquear a Reiner y llamarlo para decirle cuatro cosas. Entonces noté unas manos calientes sobre mis mejillas y solté un suspiro.</p><p>—¿Qué haces durmiendo en un banco?</p><p>—No duermo, Jean —le repliqué al reconocer la voz—, solo descanso los ojos.</p><p>—Hueles a cerveza que matas —dijo riéndose— Pero si tú no eres de beber… Aunque un viernes es un viernes.</p><p>Jean Kirstein se sentó a mi lado y me miró con cara de pena. Me vio medio borracho, solo y con los ojos cerrados. Era bastante penoso.</p><p>—¿Quieres contarme lo que te pasa para hayas bebido un viernes por la tarde?</p><p>—Mmmm… Depende —abrí un ojo para mirarle—. ¿Se lo vas a largar al primer que te encuentres?</p><p>—Te prometo que no, de verdad.</p><p>—Estoy peleado con Reiner. Y con Armin. Y con Mikasa… —hice un puchero— Hasta con Levi, el de Gimnasia.</p><p>—Bah, no digas eso, que vas un poco caliente. ¿Qué te ha hecho Reiner?</p><p>—Tú sabías que se iba a casar, ¿no? —lo miré de frente, mintiéndome las manos en los bolsillos—. Todos sabíais que estaba haciendo el ridículo…</p><p>—Yo no lo sabía —aclaró—, me enteré hace poco. Lo siento mucho.</p><p>—Ese hijo de puta me engañó. Tú lo sabías y no me dijiste nada…</p><p>—Yo no era quien tenía que decírtelo.</p><p>—Lo sé —apoyé la cabeza en su hombro— Le odio… pero no puedo dejarle…</p><p>—Pues sí que debes de quererle, chico… Si tú y yo fuésemos novios y me enterase de que te ibas a casar te mataría, sinceramente —me retiró el pelo de la frente, todavía lo llevaba ondulado por las trenzas de mi madre—. Me pensaría si te mandaría a la mierda o te pediría que te casases conmigo, depende de lo majos que sean tus padres.</p><p>—Ojalá hubieses llegado antes que Reiner —dije en voz baja y me incorporé—. Un día antes. Solo… un día antes.</p><p>—¿Qué farfullas, Eren?</p><p>—Que si me hubieses mordido antes no estaría así… —choqué su frente con la mía— Que nada de esto hubiese ocurrido…</p><p>Jean se levantó y me dio la espalda.</p><p>—No te confundas, Eren. Aquello fue una tontería y yo no sabía que tú estabas con Reiner… Así que olvídalo —se dio la vuelta y me vio tumbado en el banco—. Mañana ve a hablar con él y solucionad lo que te tengáis que solucionar. Si lo quieres, díselo y si le odias demiado, déjalo ir, pero habiéndote mentido, no creo que duréis mucho… Yo te he esperado durante mucho tiempo —dijo al marcharse—, puedo hacerlo durante un poco más.</p><p>Me quedé echado en aquel banco hasta que la figura de Jean desapareció y el cielo se puso oscuro. Hacía aún más frío, eran las ocho pasadas y tenía varias llamadas perdidas de mi madre. Le envié un mensaje diciendo que iría a cenar pero que antes tenía un recado que hacer.</p><p>Fui andando hasta casa de Reiner Braun, Jean me dio la idea. Con el frío y la caminata de veinte minutos se me pasó la tontería casi de golpe. Mira que ponerme contento por unas cervecitas…</p><p>Contra más me acercaba, más me cabreaba porque Reiner me hubiese mentido y me dijese que enamorarme de él no entraba en sus planes. Pues le iba a demostrar que no estaba enamorado de él, ni nunca lo haría. Qué se pensaba, ¿que por dos abrazos, un beso en la cabeza y una casi comida de boca me iba a tener en el bote? Pues no me conocía ese a mí.</p><p>Llamé a la puerta mientras temblaba como un cascabel, no debía de hacer ni quince grados. Llevaba un pantalón corto y una chaquetilla de chándal con una camiseta de tirantes debajo, realmente era la ropa vieja que tenía para estar por casa. Seguro que todavía me olía la boca a cerveza y tenía una cara horrible. Debía de llevar los pelos fatal después de haberme tumbado en el banco, así que me puse la capucha.</p><p>Reiner contestó al telefonillo, y le hice bajar desde el ático hasta el portal. Abrió la puerta, desconcertado, y miró a ambos lados de la calle.</p><p>—¿Qué haces a estas horas, Jaeger?</p><p>—Ah, ahora me llamas por mi apellido. Pues he venido a cagarme un poquito en tu sombra.</p><p>—¿Perdón?</p><p>—Sé que vas a casarte con Historia Reiss. Que todo el paripé del plan es mentira, que solo me querías para… —me tapó la boca y cerró el portal.</p><p>—¿Quién te lo ha dicho?</p><p>—¡A mí no me vuelvas a hacer eso, Reiner Braun! —le agarré de la muñeca.</p><p>—¡¿Quién fue?!</p><p>—¡Eso qué importa! ¡Me has mentido!</p><p>—¿Y qué te importa si voy a casarme? —me dio un empujón.</p><p>—¿Qué que me importa? No, solo el pequeño detalle de que bailo con tu prometida cada tarde y aquí lo sabe hasta el director… Y yo haciendo el ridículo por el instituto. ¡Solo eso! ¿Te parece poco?</p><p>—Mira, de verdad no quiero ir a esa universidad y te necesitaba…</p><p>—¿Pero por qué yo? —le corté— ¿Tanto me odias? ¿No te bastó con tirarme del escenario y mandarme al hospital que tenías que humillarme así?</p><p>—¡Yo no te odio, nunca te he odiado! —sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta del portal—. Vete a casa, por favor, no quiero seguir dando gritos en la calle.</p><p>—¡No me da la gana! —entré al portal con él—. ¡Cobarde! —le volví a agarrar de la muñeca— ¿Reiner, por qué me querías besar? ¿Por qué dijiste que en tus planes no entraba que yo te gustase?</p><p>—Eso fue un error.</p><p>—Para mí nada de esto fue un error. Solo quiero que me respondas.</p><p>Reiner me besó. Esta vez me besó de verdad, con lengua incluida. Hasta que no noté su lengua, no sabía que me estaba besando, solo me había centrado en que me he había acorralado contra una de las paredes del portal. Era mi primer beso. Mi primer beso fue sabiendo a cerveza y en pantalones cortos en una noche fría de octubre. Al menos era de alguien que me gustaba. Cerré los ojos, no sabía muy bien qué hacer, abrí la boca y le correspondí mientras me agarraba a su espalda. Él me cogió de la cintura con la otra mano y me llevó hacia él todo lo que pudo. Yo había venido a cantarle las cuarenta y nos estábamos besando, es que era un desastre. Me aparté y Reiner intentó besarme me nuevo, pero salí corriendo calle abajo.</p><p>No podía estar pasando aquello, mi primer beso había sido con el engreído de Reiner Braun, el chico que me había tirado del escenario. Ese imbécil me había besado, y me había gustado. Y quería darme media vuelta para volver a su portal y que lo siguiese haciendo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. BOY BI - MAD TSAI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juré que en cuanto Reiner Braun apareciese por aquellos jardines le soltaría un soplamocos del que se acordaría toda la vida. Era tan impresentable, que era capaz de llegar tarde a la boda de su propio director. Me froté la frente pensando dónde podría haberse metido, puede que estuviese igual de nervioso y enfadado como él lo estuvo cuando me besó en el portal de su casa y salí corriendo.</p><p>Me pasé aquel fin de semana entero llorando. No entendía nada. Se suponía que Reiner y yo fingíamos ser novios, no tenía que haber nada más entre nosotros. No tenía que haberme besado y yo no tenía que estar llorando por él. Él se casaría al acabar el curso con Historia Reiss y se iría a una universidad deportiva, fin del asunto. ¿Por qué hacía todo aún más difícil? ¿Por qué no era capaz de responder a mis preguntas en vez de dejarse llevar?</p><p>El lunes, cuando volví a clase, no nos dirigimos la palabra. Pusimos un poco de realismo al asunto, él contó estábamos peleados. No di pie con bola en todo el día; Willy Tybur, el de Historia Contemporánea, me hecho de clase por quedarme dormido y Petra Ral me castigó por no haber llevado los deberes de Inglés. Al última hora acabé en el despacho de Hange Zöe, no recuerdo mucho de la conversación, aunque me trató mucho mejor que en el interrogatorio. Me dejó ir enseguida, sabía que llevaba la procesión por dentro. Por la tarde, en el entrenamiento, Levi nos anunció que a la semana siguiente se celebraría el campeonato de rugby y que nos llevarían junto al equipo para animarlo. Aquella semana practicamos una hora más que de costumbre, incluso acudimos en sábado para que todo saliese a la perfección. Levi no se atrevió ni a darme la autorización del viaje, me la hizo llegar a través de Sasha. Me sentía como una mierda.</p><p>En el descanso, recuerdo recibir un mensaje de Mikasa. No había hablado con Annie, pero me pedía que fuese yo quien contase la verdad y sugiriera a ella como bailarina principal, Mikasa no quería verse involucrada en todo esto. Me armé de valor y la hice llamar en los vestuarios hasta que Levi nos reclamase.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres?</p><p>—Solo quería comentarte que Reiner y yo vamos romper —mentí otra vez, pero al ritmo que iba la cosa no me necesitaría por mucho tiempo en su plan—. Sé que estoy aquí por él, me metiste por enchufe, así que si quieres hablar con las chicas y dejarme fuera, lo entenderé.</p><p>—Una vez te he admitido, no puedo hacer eso —se apoyó en la pared—. Además, Pieck e Historia están muy contentas contigo, gracias a ti se unió Sasha… Nos das más beneficios que pérdidas.</p><p>—¿Crees que merezco estar aquí?</p><p>—Te mentiría si dijese que no, porque objetivamente eres buen bailarín. Eres disciplinado y actúas con la cabeza fría en el escenario. Sabes lo que hay que hacer. Qué pena que en tu día a día no seas así —me miró—. Eres orgulloso y mentiroso y te da miedo estrechar lazos con tus compañeros porque te puede la competitividad.</p><p>—Mira quién fue a hablar.</p><p>—Sí de verdad quieres estar fuera, tendrás que irte por tu propio pié —se dirigió hacia la puerta—, porque no pienso volver a darme de hostias contigo.</p><p>—Te cedo mi puesto.</p><p>—¿Perdón? —se giró antes de salir.</p><p>—Te cedo mi puesto como bailarina principal con Historia.</p><p>—Eren, te elegimos entre todas y actuamos en una semana. No sé lo que te pasa, pero no lo pagues con nosotras, ¿de acuerdo? —dio un paso hacia mí— Lo que te traes con Reiner es muy turbio y ya hice de más admitiéndote —me dijo en voz baja.</p><p>—¿Entonces sabes que él y yo en realidad no…?</p><p>—Lo sabía —sonrío—. ¡Sabía que era un paripé! —se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. Te ha costado mes y medio soltarlo, eh. A dónde iba creyendo que nos tragaríamos semejante cosa conociendo a su familia y saliendo con alguien como tú… Si sois como el agua y el aceite. Pero me alegro de que vayáis a detener esta tontería, Reiner está desesperado y me da pena, aunque no tanta como Historia, ella quiere de verdad a Ymir. Lo que no entiendo es cómo pudiste aceptar algo así.</p><p>—Sí, yo también me lo pregunto.</p><p>Al final, hablé con Pieck, y Annie y yo cambiamos de posiciones. Teníamos tres bailes preparados, eran bastante sencillos, a penas duraban minuto y medio, y no había mucha diferencia en los pasos salvo la posición donde nos había colocado a cada una Levi. En las acrobacias yo seguía siendo base, por lo que Pieck no puso ninguna objeción.</p><p>Mis padres se llevaron una gran alegría al ver la autorización y que por fin bailaría con los pompones junto a las chicas. Zeke se burló al no necesitarla, pero si yo fuese él, no estaría tan orgulloso de haber repetido dos cursos y terminar el instituto a la vez que mi hermanastro, la verdad. Mi madre se tragó, o fingió hacerlo, el cuento de que seguía enfermo, aunque tuve que fingir al acabar la semana que me encontraba mejor para poder ir al partido.</p><p>Me pasé aquellas dos últimas semanas del mes almorzando con Ymir, Historia, Hannah e Ilse, eran —casi— todas lesbianas y divertidísimas. Acabé conociéndolas un poco mejor y poniéndome al día de los cotilleos, como que Hannah había empezado a salir con Franz, un pardillo de mi clase y que Ilse estaba por Nanaba, una tía altísima que resultó ser la novia de Mike Zacharias, uno de los pilares del equipo de rugby. Todas se morían de ganas por saber por qué Reiner y yo estábamos en crisis, pero no les di el gusto, aunque sí justifiqué mi cambio de posición en el baile por ello. Historia se portó conmigo más fría de lo habitual. Me pregunto si tenía esperanzas de que mi relación con Reiner provocase la anulación de su enlace. Fuera como fuese, iban a casarse y mi contrato vencería antes de lo esperado para desgracia de ella.</p><p>Para animarme, las chicas me llevaron de llevaron de compras; todas querían comprarse un conjunto nuevo que llevar al campeonato. Me acabaron liando y me compré un conjunto de camiseta y falda en tonos verdes y blancos, aunque tendría que llevar una camisa debajo, porque a dónde íbamos decían que hacía frío. Historia se compró un vestido negro y ajustado, estaba preciosa. Reiner me daba envidia porque iba a tener una esposa guapísima que le iba envenenar en dos días para quedarse con todo su dinero.</p><p>Ilse me recordó las ganas que tenía de hacerme un piercing nuevo cuando pasamos por la tienda de piercing y tatuajes en la que entró a preguntar para hacerse el <em>smiley</em> en el frenillo, justo encima de los incisivos. Desde hacía tiempo quería hacerme un piercing en la lengua, de hecho, acabé haciéndomelo al volver de la competición.</p><p>—Oye, ¿es verdad que hay gente que se pone piercing allí abajo? —dijo Hannah mientras esperábamos.</p><p>—Cuenta la leyenda que Eren tiene uno —contestó Ymir.</p><p>—¿Yo? —me entró la risa—. Qué va, qué va. Ni loco me hago eso.</p><p>—Como Reiner dice que eres tan bueno en la cama pensamos que era por eso —puntualizó Historia.</p><p>—¿Y por qué hablas de eso con el novio de Eren…?</p><p>Me estaba muriendo de la risa porque Historia había nombrado el sexo, tenía diecisiete años, no podía seguir así. Reiner había tenido la cara de decirle aquello a Historia habiendo tardado un mes de “novios” en besarme. Además, yo no sabía si era bueno en la cama o no porque no lo había hecho nunca. Me sorprendía la capacidad de imaginación que tenía y como salir aireoso de todos los líos en los que se metía.</p><p>Me fui a casa un poco cabreado porque Reiner hubiese dicho aquellas cosas y triste porque no tenía a quién enseñarle mi ropa nueva salvo a mi madre. Hice la maleta con dos días de antelación y elegí qué ropa me pondría cada uno de los días que estuviésemos allí. Para el viaje, una falda de cuadros negra y una chaqueta, que había dicho mi madre que allí hacía frío.</p><p>Sin darme cuenta, ya era viernes por la tarde, las cuatro y media concretamente, y estábamos esperando al autobús que nos llevaría. Cada cual estaba con su grupo, yo me quedé con Historia y compañía mientras miraba de lejos a Mikasa, Connie y Sasha, ésta me saludo moviendo la mano con una sonrisa boba. En la otra punta, estaba el resto del club de rugby, con Mikasa eran once en total.</p><p>No tuvimos que esperar mucho para que Levi y Hannes, el entrenador del equipo de rugby, llegase junto a Erwin. Fue una sorpresa para todos que el director viniese, pero nos sirvió como motivación, éramos lo suficientemente importantes como para que la dirección viniese en persona a vernos.</p><p>Subimos al autobús por orden, primero el equipo y después las animadoras. El primero en entrar fue Reiner Braun, mi novio, o ex novio, o no-novio, llamadlo como queráis, que era el pilar izquierdo. Antes de subirse me dijo que la falda me quedaba bastante bien, yo le saqué la lengua y le miré el culo al subirse al autobús. Estaba totalmente legitimado a hacerlo. Después fue mi medio hermano, Zeke Jaeger, que era el <em>hooker </em>y Bertolt Hoover, el pilar derecho, que se hizo daño al subir por estar mirando a Annie. Así, ya estaban dentro los delanteros del equipo. A continuación, entraron Porco Galliard, el medio scrum, con su ropa de heterosexual básico; Jean Kirstein, el apertura, que llevaba una sudadera oscura que yo también tenía; Mikasa Ackerman, el centro, como podéis adivinar no había dejado de ser gótica por ir a un partido y Hitch Dreyse, la <em>wing </em>y colega de Annie, o al menos lo fue por el tiempo en el que venía a recogerla cuando salía de la academia. Ella iba bastante mona, la verdad, llevaba una chaqueta vaquera de lo más cuca. Un vez tenido arriba a los zagueros, subieron los suplentes, que eran básicamente Connie Springer; Colt Grice, a este no lo conocía de nada; Floch Foster, un pavo con unos pelos horribles; Marlo Freudenberg, un tío que iba tras Hitch, decían que esta noche caía y Mike Zacharias, el novio de Nanaba, la que le gustaba a Ilse. Con aquel equipo podía montarse una temporada de Física o Química, ya lo sé. Levi nos hizo subir a las ocho animadoras como quisiéramos con tal de que no hiciésemos ruido.</p><p>Cada oveja se sentó con su pareja excepto yo y Mikasa, porque Levi y Erwin se pusieron juntos y a ella le tocó aguantar los ronquidos de Hannes, su entrenador. Mikasa estaba sentada detrás de mí, con los auriculares puestos.</p><p>—Annie lo sabe —dije girándome.</p><p>—Bien, mejor. Pensaba que no lo harías.</p><p>—¿Por quién me tomas…? —fruncí el ceño—. Perdóname, por favor. Annie ya lo sabe y aún así me ha dejado estar en el equipo, incluso va a ocupar mi posición.</p><p>—¿De verdad no vas a ser principal?</p><p>—No. Prefiero no ser principal y volver a ser amigos. Tú y Armin sois lo que me más me importáis. Mikasa, perdóname, por favor.</p><p>—Yo ya te tenía perdonado —dijo haciendo una pequeña sonrisa—, porque soy así de tonta. A quien vas a tener que convencer va a ser a Armin.</p><p>Hundí la cabeza en el asiento con desesperación. Ella volvió a su música y yo me aburría soberanamente, así que propuse que quien quisiera jugar a algo viniesen a la parte delantera del autobús.</p><p>—¿Jugamos al tutti frutti?</p><p>—¿Cómo es? —preguntó Connie.</p><p>—Yo soy buenísima —dijo Pieck.</p><p>—Es por categorías —respondí—. Hay que buscar una palabra, primero se dice una letra…</p><p>—¡No, no se dice! —me gritó Jean—. ¡Se elije al azar, los estás explicando como el culo!</p><p>—Sí, sí —lo ignoré—. Vosotros paradme. A… —esperé— ¿A…?</p><p>—¿Estás bien? —Sasha me acarició la mejilla preocupada.</p><p>—Lo tenéis que parar, atontaos —explicó Reiner.</p><p>—¡Basta! —dijo Pieck.</p><p>—La Z.</p><p>—Me caguen diez qué letra —se quejó Zeke—. No tenemos papel, así que en cada categoría pensamos una palabra y la mejor es quien gana, ¿sí?</p><p>—Colores con “z”, qué color me imagino yo… ¿No tenemos que tirar los dados? —preguntó Connie.</p><p>—Basta para mí, basta para todos.</p><p>—¡Coño! ¿Los tenías pensado ya o qué, Zeke?</p><p>—Primera categoría: color. Yo digo zafiro.</p><p>—¡Amarillo! —dijo Sasha</p><p>—¿Color…? Zanahoria —contesté.</p><p>—La zanahoria no es un color —me corrigió Reiner—, es naranja, ¡imbécil!</p><p>—¡No, el naranja es otro color, —le rebatí— el zanahoria existe!</p><p>—Va, países, Zamidia.</p><p>—¿Pero cómo se te ha ocurrido? —le dijo Jean a Pieck— ¿te has merendado un mapamundi?</p><p>—Zelanda la Nueva.</p><p>—¡Es al revés, Connie! ¡Una más y te casco!</p><p>—Nombres.</p><p>—¿El mío? Sasha, ¡Eren, cómo no vas a saberte mi nombre!</p><p>—Zara.</p><p>—Zecicila —así lo ganaba fijo.</p><p>—La madre que te echó.</p><p>—Ahora animales. El zorro.</p><p>—A mí me gustan los perros, ¿os imito a uno?</p><p>—El zapo —definitivamente iba a ganar.</p><p>—¡A ti te voy a romper la cara! —me amenazó Reiner.</p><p>—Que sí, ¡es el que salta!</p><p>Erwin y Levi se morían de la risa, era la primera vez que los veía tan contentos. Entonces sí que habían hecho las paces en el despacho después de haber discutido. Me vino al pensamiento quién pudo haber sido el del anónimo a dirección, cada vez tenía más claro que había sido alguien del equipo.</p><p>Si os soy sincero, perdí en todas las partidas, aunque no sé cómo. Después de tres horas de viaje, parecía que la tensión entre Reiner y yo había bajado, y con Mikasa había hecho las paces, por lo que estaba mucho más tranquilo.</p><p>Cuando llegamos al hotel y sacamos nuestras maletas del autobús, Levi nos pidió que durmiésemos con quien quisiéramos pero que nos decidiésemos en silencio. Llevaba un dolor de cabeza del quince por nuestra culpa.</p><p>—Tú, conmigo —me dijo Reiner—. Tenemos que hablar.</p><p>Rodé con los ojos y nos acercamos al profesor para que nos diese la llave. Me di cuenta que era de un color distinto a las demás, pero lo ignoré pensando que tenían llaves diferentes según la planta y no le di más importancia. Había acertado en una cosa; Reiner Braun y yo estábamos en una planta superior a los demás, pero es que hacíamos pared con pared a la derecha con Erwin Smith y Levi Ackerman y a la izquierda con Hannes, el entrenador. Al entrar comprendí todo; era cama única de matrimonio. Mi vida era una telenovela barata.</p><p>—Señor, disculpe —me acerqué al marco de la puerta de la habitación de Erwin y Levi—, es que la cama nuestra cama es de matrimonio…</p><p>—Sí, lo sé.</p><p>—Chico, no te quejes —dijo Levi saliendo de dentro—, encima que os hago un favor…</p><p>—¿Ah, que ha sido cosa tuya? ¿Pero no quedaban habitaciones abajo?</p><p>—Tú eres tonto.</p><p>Me cerraron la puerta en las narices y me dejaron bien fresco. Cuando regresé a la habitación, Reiner estaba sacando sus cosas y había divido el armario en dos. La habitación era más grande de lo que esperaba, tenía una ventana enorme al fondo, una mesa con un par de sillas y un aseo con bañera.</p><p>—Nos han asignado esta habitación adrede.</p><p>—Ya, os he oído. Joder con el Jon Nieve —abrí mi maleta al lado de la cama y saqué la ropa— ¿Todo lo que te has traído con faldas?</p><p>—Sí, ¿por?</p><p>—Nunca te había visto con ellas. Te quedan muy bien.</p><p>—Gracias, ya lo sé —musité—. ¿Me vas a decir de qué querías hablar?</p><p>—Mi madre se está replanteando no casarme con Historia, así que no tendremos que seguir fingiendo.</p><p>—Sinceramente, ¿tú quieres que dejemos de fingir? —puse los brazos en jarra sobre las caderas— Y esta vez respóndeme. Porque para ser un paripé a la mínima me estás metiendo boca.</p><p>—Ya te dije que eso fue un error —contestó mientras colgaba su ropa.</p><p>—Ah, un error… ¿Te refieres a cuando estudiábamos o en tu portal?</p><p>—¡Esto no entraba en mis planes! ¡Nada de esto entraba!</p><p>—¿Pero qué no entraba? —anduve hasta el armario y me planté delante de él.</p><p>—¡Que yo te gustase!</p><p>—¡Que no me gustas! —le di una palmada en el pecho.</p><p>Me cogió por la cintura y me besó. Yo le di una torta que le crucé la cara, le marqué los dedos uno a uno y se le puso la cara roja. Me arrepentí al momento y le besé de nuevo.</p><p>—Pero hemos roto, que lo sepas.</p><p>Reiner me cogió de los muslos y me levantó, yo lo rodeé con las piernas para no caerme. Me dejó sobre la mesa y le mordí la oreja hasta hacerle daño, él después me hizo un chupetón en el cuello. Y no sigo porque la cosa subió de temperatura, pero vamos, que me metió mano debajo de la falda y me encontró bastante contento. Así comprobó que no tenía un piercing ahí debajo de primera mano, nunca mejor dicho.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro de que hemos roto? —me dijo besándome el cuello.</p><p>—No te vas a casar, así que ya no somos nada —me toqué el chupetón del cuello mientras me miraba al espejo—. No te montes películas, esto ha sido un calentón. ¿No deberíamos bajar a cenar?</p><p>—Después —me abrazó y metió la mano debajo de la falda de nuevo.</p><p>—Quita —le aparté y me fui hacia la ventana, necesitaba tomar el aire—. Tenemos que cenar fuerte para lo que ha traído Floch, si te pegas una buena cogorza con suerte tu madre te mete a monje franciscano y dejará en paz a Historia.</p><p>Abrí la ventana y miré la ciudad, estaba toda oscura. No podían verse las estrellas pero había cientos de puntitos por el alumbrado. Me fijé que en la parte trasera del edificio había una piscina en la que una pareja estaba sentados en la orilla. Me temblaban los brazos y las piernas, acababa de tener mi primera vez. Siempre me la había imaginado con velas, en mi habitación, un momento romántico, no un calentón con un equipo del chico de rugby. Me sentía sacado como de una serie de adolescentes, pero me había encantado. Cerré los ojos y tomé aire, quería disfrutar del momento. Entonces fue cuando escuché un gemido.</p><p>—¿Has oído eso?</p><p>—¿El qué? —Reiner estaba subiéndose los pantalones.</p><p>Asomé la cabeza del todo, no podía distinguir de donde venía. Me senté en el alfeizar de la ventana y Reiner vino rápidamente a sujetarme. Al adelantarme tanto y estirar el cuello, pude distinguir en la ventana de al lado la espalda y la nuca de Levi Ackerman, como tenía ligeramente bajado el pantalón de chándal. Pegué un grito y me metí para dentro agarrándome al cuello de mi no-novio.</p><p>—¿Te he contado que Levi y el dire están liados?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. FIGHT OR FLIGHT - CONAN GRAY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando acabamos la cena, nos reunimos en los pasillos de las habitaciones para ver cuántos seríamos en total. Connie y Sasha pasaban, se quedarían en la habitación, ella se había traído el portátil; Hannah e Ilse tampoco les apetecía mucho, estaban cansadas del viaje y Colt, Bertolt y Mike se habían metido a sus cuartos sin saber si quiera lo que habíamos planeado. Aún así, éramos doce personas, dábamos bastante el cante. Pieck empezó a ponerse pesada y convenció a Porco para irse a la cama después de susurrarle algo al oído, así que nos quedamos diez.</p><p>—¿Tú estás segura de que te quieres quedar? —le pregunté a Mikasa—. Si no bebes nunca.</p><p>—Si tú vas, yo también voy. No voy a dejarte con el ángel caído.</p><p>—Que vamos a jugar a la botella y vamos a tener cuarto oscuro.</p><p>—¿Y para qué queréis un cuarto oscuro? ¿Vais a revelar fotos?</p><p>El cuarto oscuro iba a ser nada más y nada menos que el baño de mi habitación. Así que sí, íbamos a meter a ocho personas en el mismo cuarto donde Reiner y yo… pues eso. Tampoco se iban a apoyar en la mesa así que no pasaba nada, o eso esperaba, ellos sabrían donde echaban la mano.</p><p>Subimos en silencio, como si Erwin y Levi no supieran lo que íbamos a hacer y a Floch no se le hubiera caído la bolsa donde llevaba las botellas por el camino. Los chicos se sentaron cerca de la puerta, en el suelo, y movimos la mesa un poco para caber todos. Mikasa, Historia, Annie y yo nos sentamos sobre la cama y Zeke se apoyó en la dichosa mesa. Mierda. Reiner se sentó delante de mí y a mí no me hizo mucho gracia que también lo hiciese Jean, pero si tocaba, tocaba. Reiner se encendió un cigarro, Jean fue el encargado de grabarlo todo. La verdad es que Reiner fumando tenía su puntito, supongo que aún estaba afectado por lo que había ocurrido antes de la cena.</p><p>—Las normas son las siguientes —habló Floch—. A los dos que les apunte la botella, al baño. Si tienen pareja o no quieren, tendrán que quitarse una prenda.</p><p>—Si hombre, yo aquí he venido a beber —se quejó Ymir.</p><p>—Pues no juegues si no quieres.</p><p>Todo estaba planeado para que Hitch y Marlo entrasen, pero no salió como debía, y acabaron saliendo Annie y Mikasa. Prefirieron cada una quitarse los zapatos y que la cosa siguiese. Cuando Ymir hubo conseguido lo que quería, que ra un cubata por la cara para ella y otro para su novia, cogió de la mano a Historia y se marcharon.</p><p>Mikasa tuvo que acabar quitándose los calcetines porque le tocó con Jean y él se quitó la sudadera. Después de otro intento, acabaron saliendo Hitch y Marlo.</p><p>—Hemos dejado condones en el lavabo —dije dándole un sorbo a lo que me había preparado Floch.</p><p>—Eren, tú vas a hacer como tu amiga o te atreverás a entrar.</p><p>—Claro que me atrevo a entrar —le respondí al mal peinado, el alcohol me había vuelto a subir rápido—. Yo no estoy con nadie.</p><p>Annie rodó con los ojos y Mikasa me hizo señas de no entender nada. A Reiner no le sentó bien aquella frase y me miró cabreado sacando el humo del cigarro muy despacio por la nariz.</p><p>Hitch salió de repente del baño y Marlo fue tras ella, intuimos que la cosa no fue bien precisamente. Era de esperar, no sé por qué se pensaba que la tenía en el bote. Zeke bostezó, se agachó y cogió la botella haciéndole girar. Me tocó a mí, qué mala leche tenía.</p><p>—Vaya, vaya… La cosa se pone interesante, ¿quién será, quién será?</p><p>Los siguientes hechos no os sorprenderán absolutamente nada porque la botella se paró entre Reiner y Jean, pero más cerca de Jean. Casi se me sale el corazón del pecho. Lo cogí de la mano y para el cuarto que nos fuimos, ni siquiera quise mirar la cara que puso Mikasa.</p><p>Al entrar, di la luz, apenas eran dos bombillas que alumbraban menos que unas luciérnagas. No era nada del otro mundo, una bañera, el retrete y un lavabo, y era lo más limpio que veríamos en nuestras vidas en cuanto a lo de liarnos en el mismo sitio donde se mea yendo de fiesta.</p><p>—¿De verdad habéis roto?</p><p>—Hace un rato —me apoyé en la pila.</p><p>—¿Y esto…? —me tocó el chupetón.</p><p>—Polvo de despedida —le rodeé el cuello con las manos—. Reiner es un poco burro. Tú y yo teníamos algo pendiente, ¿no?</p><p>—Eren, ¿estás seguro de que no tienes nada con Reiner?</p><p>Le besé y Jean me empujó hacia el lavabo. No teníamos mucho tiempo y yo iba un poco pedo, además no tenía experiencia en besar, lo estaba haciendo fatal, pero Jean no se había visto en otra igual, así que le daba igual.</p><p>—¿Tú querías desde hace tiempo, no?</p><p>—Calla —al quitarse la camiseta pude verle en vivo y en directo el tatuaje que tenía en lo bajo del vientre, cerca de la cadera, del que tanto presumía en sus fotos.</p><p>—Tú querías desde que entramos al instituto... —dijo besándome el cuello—. Porque lo leímos en tu diario —me metió las manos debajo de la camiseta y me la quitó—. Lo ponía bien clarito.</p><p>—¿Y qué es eso que ponía?</p><p>—Que estabas pillado de mí hace años. Y no digas que no —me besó en la boca—, porque lo hemos leído.</p><p>—¿Leído, quienes?</p><p>—Zeke, Porco, Reiner y yo.</p><p>Le di un empujón, Jean retrocedió hasta el retrete.</p><p>—¿Cómo que los habéis leído?</p><p>—Zeke les hizo unas fotos a unos diarios que tenías. Decías que yo te gustaba, era de tiempo —se acercó de nuevo a mí—. Y que Reiner… bueno, era ese chico que te parecía tan guapo y te había tirado del escenario. También vimos lo mucho que odiabas a Porco… —me puse la camiseta—. Cuando Reiner se enteró, se volvió loco de alegría, dijo que te iba a pedir salir enseguida porque no estaba seguro. Si hubiese sabido antes que yo te gustaba —me agarró la cara con las dos manos—, esto hubiese pasado mucho antes, Eren.</p><p>—Había olvidado por qué me caíais tan mal —rechacé el beso que iba a darme volviéndolo a empujar—, gracias por recordármelo.</p><p>Salí del baño que me hervía la sangre dispuesto a despellejar vivo a Zeke. En la habitación tan solo quedaban Floch y Mikasa, ella se estaba calzando y él estaba recogiendo los vasos.</p><p>—¿Dónde está el desgraciado de mi hermano?</p><p>—Se aburrían y han bajado a la piscina —me dijo Floch algo asustado—. Ya les he dicho que…</p><p>—Pues vamos todos.</p><p>Bajamos prácticamente corriendo. Mikasa iba detrás de mi gritándome que qué había ocurrido, la pobre estaba hecha un flan al verme en ese estado. Para poder acceder a la piscina, había que saltar una verja porque, al ser tan tarde, la habían cerrado. Nos ayudamos y entre todos conseguimos colarnos, había gente desde las ventanas de sus habitaciones que nos estaban diciendo de todo, y no me extraña. Lo primero que hice al poner un pie en la piscina, fue gritar.</p><p>—¡¡Zeke!! ¡¡Hijo de puta, ven aquí!!</p><p>Él estaba sentado en la orilla tan tranquilo, mirando al cielo. Reiner también estaba con él, Annie se dirigió hacia mí e intentó calmarme sin mucho éxito.</p><p>—Eren, has bebido mucho. Voy a llevarte a tu…</p><p>—¡Mis cojones he bebido!¡¡Ven aquí si tienes huevos!!</p><p>—A ver, pequeño —Zeke se incorporó—, ¿qué te ocurre? Annie —le dio una palmadita en la espalda—, suéltalo, puedo apañármelas.</p><p>—No tienes vergüenza, eres un mierdas. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¡Que soy tu hermano!</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres? —él estaba demasiado tranquilo.</p><p>—¡Mis diarios! —lo enganché de la camiseta—. Por eso mi madre encontró la caja, ¡tú los habías sacado, no yo…!</p><p>—¿Y me vas a pegar o qué?</p><p>Le escupí. La mayoría le cayó a las gafas, se las quitó lentamente y se las dio a Annie, que las cogió mientras le temblaban mucho las manos. Jean la cogió de la mano y se le llevó hacia la verja.</p><p>—¿Has sido tú, Jean? —le dijo al ver cómo se alejaba con la chica— Típico de ti.</p><p>—¡¡Pídeme perdón!! —lo zarandeé.</p><p>—Vete a la cama, o papá te castigará cuando volvamos.</p><p>Le di un puñetazo en la nariz. Zeke perdió el equilibrio y cerró los ojos por el dolor, estaba sangrando. Entonces aproveché para tirarlo a la piscina. Sin saberlo, Jean lo había grabado todo.</p><p>En un momento tuvimos a Levi sacándonos de allí antes que viniese la seguridad del hotel. Por suerte, a mi no me pasó nada, solo abroncaron a Annie y Zeke por tener la maravillosa idea de meterse allí. Al entrar al edificio, nos esperaban Hannes y Erwin, nos dijeron que hablaría con todos nosotros, claro que los que estaban en la cama o se fueron antes quedaron totalmente impunes. A mí me caería una buena por haber pegado a mi hermano.</p><p>Había sido un imbécil y me había dejado llevar, pero tampoco quería ser tan despiadado como él y planear algo para fastidiarle. Tenía que haber jugado mejor mis cartas, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Siempre había sido así, un impulsivo de mierda, no tenía punto medio, o amaba a alguien hasta el final o lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas. Por eso siempre estaba peleado con Zeke, por eso había discutido con Annie y por eso estaba metido en aquel jaleo, por obsesionarme con seguir bailando y aceptar el estúpido plan de Reiner.</p><p>En un mismo mes, me habían expulsado de la acaemia, había dado mi primer beso y, hacía tan solo unas horas, había tenido mi primera vez con alguien que odiaba y me había liado con mi primer amor. Tenía un cacao increíble y el cuerpo acelerado. Había mentido a todo el mundo, me había mentido a mí mismo y Reiner y yo habíamos pasado de fingir a hacer una actuación digna de un Óscar.</p><p>Cuando nos encontramos en la habitación de nuevo, no me atrevía ni a hablar. Él se había quedado de brazos cruzados viendo como discutía con mi hermano, había sido completamente neutral. Bueno, neutral no, estaba metido en el ajo de Zeke quisiera o no.</p><p>—Lo siento mucho.</p><p>—Vete a la mierda —le contesté en voz baja—. Eres un cabrón y te has aprovechado de mí.</p><p>—Eso no es cierto.</p><p>—No me vengas con esas. Y que sepas que hace años no me gustabas, siempre me ha gustado Jean, aunque fuese un imbécil. Ah, y mucho no querer que te acabe gustando, pero luego… —cerré el puño y moví la mano en el aire.</p><p>—Eren, tú me gustas —dijo levantándose de la cama—. Me gustas mucho. Y ahora sé que no me vas a creer, y no te culpo —bajó la mirada— pero me gustabas desde antes de empezar esta tontería.</p><p>Me quedé en blanco, di un paso hacia atrás y me crucé de brazos.</p><p>—Que te den.</p><p>—Me lo pusiste a huevo, me necesitabas para que Annie te admitiese en el club y para que Porco no te abriese la cabeza después de leer aquello. Además, ellos ya sabían que me gustabas —se frotó los ojos, no sé si con cansancio o porque quería llorar—, si les salía con que estaba con otro chico no me iban a creer. El plan parecía perfecto.</p><p>—Parecía, tú lo has dicho. ¿De verdad pensabas que no te iba a corresponder, eh? Después de estar todo el día juntos, cogiéndonos de la mano, hablando sin parar, preocupado por lo que diría tu madre… —me limpié la mejilla porque estaba llorando—. Has sido mi primer beso, ¿sabes? Y mi primera vez —le di la espalda y me apoyé en el cristal de la ventana—Y todo ha sido mentira.</p><p>—No ha sido mentira —me abrazó por detrás—. Yo no he fingido en ninguna de esas ocasiones —buscó mis manos y las apretó con fuerza—. Te lo prometo. Eren, quiero que empecemos de nuevo… —soltó todo el aire, estaba muy nervioso— ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Ahora de verdad.</p><p>Me dio un vuelco el corazón. Quería girarme, besarle y abrazarle como un loco, decirle que sí, pero me contuve. Estaba cansado y mareado, todavía me dolía la mano por el golpe que le había dado a mi hermano y estaba muy triste por ello, si aceptaba sin pensar las cosas estaría dejándome llevar. Tenía que controlarme.</p><p>—Si ganáis todos los partidos y no haces nada más para que te expulsen, lo haré —dije al fin soltándole la mano—. Tú me pediste que me quedase, ahora haz lo mismo.</p><p>—Así será, te lo prometo.</p><p>—Me he besado con Jean, pero no cuenta porque no estamos saliendo. Y porque me ha pillado con las defensas bajas.</p><p>—Para tener las defensas bajas le has roto la nariz a Zeke —dijo riéndose—. Tú y yo no somos nada hasta que no gane el campeonato y te lo pida oficialmente.</p><p>Me besó en la cabeza como aquella mañana y me liberó. Estaba tan cansado que me dejé caer de frente sobre la cama, me quedé dormido sin ni siquiera ponerme el pijama.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. STAY FREE - THE CLASH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reiner Braun se presentó en los jardines con un traje oscuro y sin corbata. En cuanto le vi, le crucé la cara.</p><p>—¿Pero qué coño haces?</p><p>—Mira que llegar tarde a esto. ¡Pensaba que ya no vendrías!</p><p>—Esto me recuerda a algo… —se tocó la mejilla donde le había golpeado.</p><p>—No te hagas ilusiones.</p><p>Reiner se sentó a mi derecha, Jean estaba a mi izquierda. Se saludaron moviendo la cabeza y no dijeron mucho más. Después de tanto tiempo, os preguntareis con quien se casó Erwin Smith. Con Hage Zöe. Que no, es broma, se casó con Levi.</p><p>La verdad es que fue una boda preciosa y yo lloré mogollón. Jean estuvo toda la ceremonia cogiéndome de la mano. Algún día también me gustaría una boda tan emotiva y llevar un esmoquin tan elegante. Resulta que ambos eran huérfanos, Levi solo tenía madre y Erwin solo tenía a su padre, así que se complementaban a la perfección. Lo que no nos esperábamos es que el tío de Levi, Kenny, un viejo con la camisa desabrochada, estuviese casado con el tío de Historia Reiss, así que si yo no me hubiese metido en medio, Levi y Reiner serían familia.</p><p>Claro, también querréis saber cómo acabó todo aquello. A mí me expulsaron una semana y estuve todo el partido en la grada con Erwin. Tranquilos, Zeke tampoco jugó, que se joda. Lo peor es que perdieron el campeonato en el último partido y Reiner se lesionó, le dijeron que ya no podría volver a jugar al rugby como antes. Aún así, a la salida, le planté un beso de película y le dije que saldría con él. Y Jean tenía razón, habiendo mentido tanto la cosa no podría salir bien.</p><p>Karina, la madre de Reiner, rompió lazos oficialmente con los Reiss y las lesbianas volvieron a ganar. Bueno, más o menos, porque sacaron a Historia del colegio y la llevaron a un internado religioso e Ymir abandonó el bachillerato y se puso a trabajar para estar en la misma ciudad que ella. Si es eso no es amor, lo demás son tonterías.</p><p>El equipo de animadoras acabó disolviéndose y Levi y yo creamos un club de <em>jazz dance, </em>ya no era la mismo, pero después de todo lo que había ocurrido, a mi me daba igual si podía seguir bailando. Reiner y yo lo dejamos en febrero del año siguiente porque no pegábamos ni con cola, no teníamos nada en común, se veía venir. La verdad es que estuve de bajona hasta mi cumpleaños pero lo compensé haciéndome el piercing en la lengua. Ya sabéis como somos los Aries.</p><p>En julio el curso había terminado. Levi y Erwin se casaron, todos nos graduamos y Hange encontró el amor con el chico que ofició la boda, Onyankopon. Gracias a Levi, conseguí una beca para estudiar Danza y Teatro en una universidad muy buena, y ya no estaba apenado por alejarme de mis amigos, porque había conseguido pasar el último curso juntos. Además, Jean y yo estaríamos en la misma universidad. Porque sí, el último día del curso me pidió salir y yo acepté, me estuve haciendo el duro desde que Reiner me dejó, pero no quería volver a ser tan impulsivo.</p><p>—Eh, feo, se ha acabado el curso y tú y yo sin liarnos —me dijo.</p><p>—¿Si me llamas feo cómo quieres que me líe contigo?</p><p>—Que no, que tú no eres feo, tú eres del montón —se hacía el duro como yo me lo hice.</p><p>—¿Cómo del montón?</p><p>—O sea, del montón bueno. Hay un montón bueno y un montón malo —yo intentaba contenerme la risa—, pues tú eres del bueno. Que luego está el montón que te cagas, pero esos están aparte. Pero bueno, que a mí lo que me gusta, es un tío inteligente.</p><p>—Jean, me he sacado el curso con un aprobado raspado.</p><p>—Si tú tampoco lo eres... pero a mí me gustas. </p><p>—¿Me estás llamando tonto?</p><p>—Sí. O sea no, no... —me agarró del brazo— Un tío tonto es Levi, ¿que está más bueno que tú? Sí, pero es tonto. Luego está Erwin, que está más bueno que tú y es muy listo.</p><p>—¿Me estás diciendo que te gusta el director?</p><p>—¡Que no, que son ejemplos para que veas los diferentes tipos de hombres que hay! Tú eres casi listo y casi guapo, del montón bueno. </p><p>—¿Entonces te gusto o no?</p><p>—¡Claro que me gustas!</p><p> </p><p>Estaba rojo como un tomate pero yo también me puse rojo después de besarle. Me hizo mucha ilusión bailar el vals con él después de la cena, me prometió que en unos años lo bailaríamos casados, y a este ritmo si no me lo pide él, lo haré yo.</p><p>Jean y yo estamos bien, vivimos juntos y estudiamos mucho, al final él se decantó por Turismo. Creó que Sasha y Connie fueron al mismo grado de cocina, y ella acabó liándose con un italiano compañero suyo. Mikasa es peluquera y Armin estudió Física en la misma universidad que nosotros, la verdad es que nos lo pasamos muy bien. Además, ahora Annie y él están juntos porque siguió mis pasos y acabamos haciéndonos amigos.</p><p>Por cierto, Reiner es historiador y Zeke trabaja como secretario en nuestro instituto, todavía vive con Dina porque no se ha echado novia. Me pregunto si al final Ymir e Historia se casaron…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No sé por qué habéis llegado hasta aquí, pero espero que os haya gustado. Mentiría si os dijese que después de verme Física o Química no me entraron ganas de volver a hacer un fanfic en un instituto con los personajes de Shingeki.<br/>Pido perdón por las erratas. Si alguien quiere hacer un dibujo basado en esta cosa, hacedlo sin ningún problema. </p><p>Imágenes exclusivas del banquete de la boda (ColumboDumbo/ThisUserIsAngry)<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>